ѕтєρ ѕιѕтєя!
by DoubleSymphony
Summary: SasuSaku/NaruHina: La familia Uchiha deciden adoptar una 'hija' del orfanato, y deciden comunicarlo a sus dos hijos, pero al menor no le gusto la noticia. "No me agrada la idea." Sentencio Sasuke Uchiha. - "Koban waa, Sasuke-kun..." - Mier...- 11 chap up
1. Introduction: Bad Good News!

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi — Historia © DarkSky/DarkOtakuMdl_

Género: Romance/Drama

Advertencia: Universo Alternativo/Leve OOC

Parejas: SasuSaku/NaruHina

* * *

**. SASUKE's POV.**

* * *

••• **STEP SISTER •••**

—**O—**

**INTRODUCTION: Bad Good News?!**

**

* * *

  
**

"_¡¡Mierda!!"_

Joder, por ahora es lo que existe en mi vocabulario.

_¿Desde cuándo?_

Desde la mañana en que mis padres nos dieron las buenas nuevas, al idiota de mi detestable hermano mayor, Itachi

_¿Cómo?_

Se sentaron con nosotros, mostrando una cara de alegría insuperable—hasta podría decir que superaban a mi estúpido amigo, incluso se lo llevaban de encuentro. Su alegría no cabía en sus rostros. Lo primero que me pregunte era;

"¿Qué demonios hacia mi papa sonriendo?"

_¿Por qué?_

¡Estoy así por la gran noticia de mis padres!

Y mi querido hermano. Las estupideces que dice, ¿Supuestamente de qué lado está?

¡El no debería apoyar eso! Acaso no le importa que cualquier niñata se gane el gran apellido Uchiha, mierda debería estar orgullosa esa suertuda.

-

"De que te quejas, Sasuke-chan. Sera divertido."

Fue… ¡Fue! Fue lo único que atino a decirme mi genio hermano ante tal molesta e incómoda noticia. ¡Maldición! ¡Ni siquiera que trate de convencerme que no va a lograr ni una pizca que yo Uchiha Sasuke cambie de opinión!

-

No lo entiendo. ¿Adoptar? ¿Para qué diantres quieren adoptar a una niña? ¿Ellos no pueden tener sexo o qué? ¿O es que tanto les cuesta esperar nueve meses? Maldición... Falta que esa "adorable niña" sea como una de esas... Putas, zorras, regaladas, como las de la escuela. O tal vez sea como una de esas taradas, creídas e engreídas de mi Club de Fans. "Diablos…" Eso sonó raro.

Todas esas tontas que crearon "_Sasuke's Fan Club__._" ¡¿Creen que tienen oportunidad conmigo?! Pues están muy equivocadas. Hasta ahora…

_Uchiha Sasuke no se ha enamorado... Yo no me enamoro fácilmente…_

-

Mire con dirección a mi casa, enfrentándome mi propio hogar como si fuese mi enemigo. Suspire. Mis padres y mi hermano podrán echarle todas las flores que quieran al asunto. Pero en lo que me consta, a mi no me da absolutamente ni pizca de gracia. ¿Acaso ellos no lo entienden? La sangre Uchiha no recorrerá sus venas de esa… Esa... Maldición... De esa...

_Bastarda…_

Seguro ese será el puto sobrenombre que le pongan en la escuela… Suficiente me molesta el estúpido de mi amigo, en la casa me jode mi hermano, ahora otro—otra más. Joder... No podre tener una vida tranquila. Peor con una hermana bastarda...

"Que problemático es todo esto… _hm_"

Debo dejar de hablar tanto con Shikamaru, ya que, su quejadera de lo problemático de la vida se me está pegando.

-

"¡¿Teeme, de que te quejas?! ¡Ya quisiera tener esa suerte que te manejas!"

Bueno, que otro comentario me pude esperar del idiota. Aun así, fue la peor tontería de todas que nunca había escuchado de él en la vida. Grandioso, se gano el primer puesto al comentario más estúpido escuchado por Sasuke Uchiha. Que el idiota lo considere un honor. Suerte dice... ¿suerte?, ¡¿SUERTE?! ¿Suerte en qué? ¡No lo veo la grandiosa suerte! Tonterías.

-

"Ya llegue…" Dije, expectante. Observando fríamente a mí alrededor.

Maldición. Lo estoy recordando, otra vez… Me da una jaqueca de mierda cada vez que recuerdo la noticia! Pero la puta noticia regresa a mi cada tres jodidos segundos.

-

-

"Sasuke-chan. Itachi-chan... Les tenemos una gran noticia, y estoy tan emocionadamente… ¡feliz!"

"¿Que es oka-san?"

"Itachi-chan... Sasuke-chan... Del orfanato, su padre y yo...

_Adoptamos a una linda niña..."_

-

_

* * *

_

_-_

_-_

_ *Editado._

_ Review?  
_


	2. I: Just for my lovely mother!

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi — Historia © DarkSky/DarkOtakuMdl_

Género: Romance/Drama

Advertencia: Universo Alternativo/Leve OOC

Parejas: SasuSaku/NaruHina

* * *

••• **STEP SISTER •••**

—**O—**

**I: Just for my lovely mother!**

**

* * *

**-

"Itachi-chan, Sasuke-chan... de un orfanato... Su padre y yo," la mujer hizo una breve pausa para dar más suspenso al asunto. "... ¡Adoptamos a una linda niña!" Informó emocionada—casi gritando, y extendiendo sus brazos con una gran sonrisa.

El hermano mayor ni siquiera se inmuto. Más que de improviso soltó una tierna sonrisa para su amada madre, "_vaya que está muy feliz_", fue lo que pasó por su mente.

_... Pero la actitud del menor fue diferente que del mayor..._

"¿Qué?" Inquirió, simplemente lo que tal vez escuchó no quería que estuviera sucediendo.

"Lo que escuchaste, Sasuke-chan." Afirmó su madre aun radiante, "tu e Itachi-chan tendrán una hermanita." Finalizó de explicar y más se ensanchaba su sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro. Estaba segura que esa noticia alegraría a los dos hermanos varones.

"No me agrada la idea." Sentenció con seriedad, distanciado. Ni siquiera midió el poco tacto que normalmente tiene con su madre.

"¿Eh?" Musitó, en voz curiosa su madre. "¿Por qué?" Se atrevió a preguntar con desilusión en su voz. Su mirada se apagó.

"Ya la adoptaron, ¿no?" El mayor intento distraer a su madre con otra pregunta. En respuesta, su madre asintió vagamente. "¿Es una bebe?" Hubo un leve tono de afirmación a su pregunta, quería sacarse esa duda que se le había formado desde que su querida madre les dijo la noticia.

"No." Respondió. Giro su mirada hacia el menor, Sasuke. "Es como tú, Sasuke-chan." Y su sonrisa apareció, tiernamente.

Uchiha Itachi sonrió torcidamente... "¿Como Sasuke?" En su mente se dibujo a una niña con la edad y caracteres de su hermano menor. "Hu huh," murmuró. Orgullosa, presumida, antisocial, altanera, egocéntrica, petulante, amargada; ¿esa era la clase de hija que su madre escogió? ¿Que no era suficiente con el 'Soy Uchiha Sasuke y siempre seré un ser superior a ti'? Negó levemente con la cabeza, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro. Tal vez no sea tan mala idea. Otra víctima a quien molestar...

Uchiha Sasuke enarcó una ceja... ¿Como él? ¡Qué rayos! Se fueron a un Orfanato para escoger entre un gran puño de niños y niñas para que, ¡¡¿escogiera a alguien como su PROPIO hijo?!! ¿Que estaba rondando por la cabeza de sus padres?

"Es decir que tiene catorce primaveras..." Aclaró sonriendo a lo que los hermanos solo la observaron duda.

_Cuando su madre dijo que era como Sasuke… No se refería al comportamiento, sino a la edad._

El mayor rió mentalmente. Por lo menos no tendría que soportar a otro Uchiha Sasuke. Con uno era más que suficiente. "En este mundo—y menos en esta casa no caben dos Sasuke" Inventó su frase célebre mentalmente con burla. Hasta mentalmente molestaba a su hermanito pero, algo le sacó de su nube de propósito.

"¡¿Como se les ocurrió eso?!" Se quejó coléricamente, reclamándole a su madre lo hecho y su toque de decepción e indignación cambio abruptamente el humor de su madre. "¡¿Por qué?!"

"Sasuke…" Susurró el mayor, sorprendido por la furiosa demanda de su hermano.

Ella no esperó esa reacción. Pero al parecer sus hijos tenían que enterarse de la verdad, de como en realidad se les vino eso a la mente. Bajó su mirada, por vergüenza. No quería llorar, pero las fuertes palabras de su amado hijo menor le dolió. Aunque, sentía que ser fuerte, decirlo y tener fe en que sus hijos la comprendiera de esta forzada decisión. "Sa—suke-chan. Ita—chi-chan, lo siento." Lo que pensó, seria que lo mejor sería iniciar con una disculpa ya que, esto no lo había ni siquiera preguntado a sus hijos. Se sintió en cierta manera egoísta. Tomó aire para así seguir, "Yo—yo…" una lagrima tocó piso. "Ya no puedo tener más hijos..."

_Todos se silenciaron ante tal confesión…_

"Ese motivo—además," intentó proseguir con dificultad. "Yo siempre he querido una niña," reveló viéndolos fijamente a los ojos sin pestañear. A la vez, mostrando que tampoco se arrepintió ni lamentaba de haber criado dos varones de los que está muy orgullosa. Apartó la vista y continuó. "Tal vez ustedes como hombres no les interese..."

Ante esas palabras, las miradas de los dos hermanos chocaron. Itachi intuyó que percibió arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Sonrió y presto atención a las sabias palabras de su madre.

"Pero yo, como única mujer en esta casa—y como toda madre; desea criar a una linda... e inocente niña." Concluyó con ilusión en su voz y una mirada perdida.

Los hermanos Uchiha se miraron nuevamente, esta vez buscando respuesta, o que decirle a su querida madre. Tal vez, su madre tenía razón y Sasuke se extralimitó. Aunque Sasuke se tendría que disculpar e Itachi aseguraba en su mente que eso sería misión imposible.

"Si—si…" Titubeaba con nervios, como no queriendo decir lo que estaba de anunciar. "Si ustedes no desean una hermana—nastra," se paró de su asiento mientras explicaba. "…Solo háganmelo saber." Terminó así yéndose caminando hacia su habitación a paso lento. "Mañana recién su padre y yo confirmaremos si queremos a la niña... Su padre llegara en la noche. Para esa hora ya debieron de haber decidido..." Alegó con tristeza antes de desaparecer por las escaleras que conducen a la habitación de la Sra. Uchiha.

-

"Sasuke..."

"… ¿Uh?"

"Eres un idiota; hiciste sentir mal a nuestra madre." Reprochó el mayor y luego extendió un suspiro cansino.

El Uchiha menor se sintió pésimo ante tal comentario—y peor al realizar que Itachi tenía razón pero, el orgullo impidió demostrarlo. ¿Tanto la había herido? Bien, era su querida madre. Tenía que consentirla como ella lo hace con él, ¿no? Además al parecer siempre fue su deseo. ¿Que tanto daño o problema podría hacer una hermanastra?

_"Tal vez... Mucho mas del que __é__l o los demás pensaban"_

"Itachi..." Musitó, rechinando con levedad al llamar a su hermano.

"¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-chan?" Preguntó irónicamente sonriendo de lado, ya sabía que le diría su pequeño hermano. Diantres como disfrutaba la psicología—especialmente si lo aplicaba con Sasuke. Rió mentalmente, era fácil manipular a su hermanito, sería divertido si así de igual pudiera manipular a su YA nueva hermanita.

Gruñó por lo bajo, tenía que dejar caer su orgullo, todo por su madre. "Dile a nuestra madre que..." Pausó, necesitaba tiempo para tragarse el orgullo muy grande que tenia. Maldijo en sus pensamientos. "Puede adoptar a esa niña…" La última palabra lo mencionó con tono de profundo desprecio.

"Lo hare," respondió contento. "Gran paso, Sasuke. Diste brazo a torcer por tu madre, ¡Vamos progresando!" Alagó burlonamente a su hermano. En cualquier situación normal, Itachi se lo hubiese dicho en su cara, pero si lo decía ahora, puede que su hermano se arrepienta y su madre se quedaría sin una niña, y él no quería eso. "Pero," observó como a su pequeño hermano se le formo una incómoda mueca, siempre odia las condiciones. "Solo deja de quejarte."

"No me estoy quejando." Bramó.

"No sé de qué te quejas, Sasuke-chan, ¡Sera divertido!" Aseguró.

"Si, si. Lo que sea." Hablo malhumoradamente. "Solo dile a Oka-san y punto," advirtió en voz alta mientras cogía su casaca rápidamente y tiraba la puerta molesta.

Formó una mueca. "Nunca cambiara..." Admitió con voz cancina y con una sonrisa de lado. "Sera mejor que le diga la buena noticia a Oka-san. Se alegrara mucho." Y dicho esto, subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación de su madre.

-

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Y por eso estas molesto?!" Chilló eufóricamente el ingenuo rubio oji azul cual grito resonó como eco en el salón de clases.

"Hm..."

Fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta el rubio ante el griterío que acababa de hacer. "Hm…" Imito chistosamente para hacer mofa del azabache. "¡Eso es lo único que sabes—supuestamente decir para defenderte!" Reclamó mientras lo señalaba como un culpable. "¡Y eso que 'Hm' ni siquiera es una palabra! ¡Toma!" Gritó en el oído del Uchiha y le lanzo—

"Uh... ¿Un diccionario?" Murmuró confundido y giro con dirección a su amigo y lo miró confuso.

El rubio entendió. Busca y veras que 'hm' no es una palabra que, ¡puedas usar en una conversación!" Exclamó explicando su punto.

El Uchiha, con una ligera venita en la sien, tiró el diccionario cancinamente a la carpeta del rubio. Su mejor amigo a veces—más bien, siempre era tan… ¡cargoso! Hasta ahora no sabe como él es su mejor amigo. ¿Qué diablos?, ¿el rubio lo drogo o qué? Pero algo le debió estar pasando a la mente del azabache para tener un amigo como el oji azul "Ah..." Suspiró amargadamente el azabache—tal vez, por milésima vez en ese día. "No me agrada la idea." Detalló al fin.

"¡Ah! ¡Teeme hablaste, ya comenzaba a pensar que eras mudo!" Se burló para aunque sea arrancar una sonrisa a su amigo pero fue inútil, no sirvió. ¿Tan malo era que tus padres adopten a alguien? Pues Uzumaki no sabía, aunque su amigo sí. "¡¿De qué te quejas?! ¡Ya quisiera tener la suerte que te manejas!" Nuevamente trataba de animarlo, de alguna manera u otra.

"… De—de todos—todos los comentarios que me han dicho en mi vida, ¡Este es el más estúpido!" Explotó tanto así, que al rubio graciosamente se le salió una gotita en la sien.

Quizás se le paso esta vez con su amigo, vaya que si le molestó mucho en este día. "Buh, Teeme, contigo no se puede. Mas bien..." Dijo misteriosamente que, llamó la atención del Uchiha. "…Tu hermana me está comenzando a dar lastima. Más bien ella es la única de pésima suerte. ¡Un hermano como tú!" Y estalló el rubio en risas, mientras que el azabache se contenía su cólera infinita.

"¡Ugh!" Emitió molesto, y chasqueó la lengua violentamente para bajarse la cólera.

"¡Teeme, ya quiero conocer a tu hermana!" Gritó emocionado—cual comentario no hizo ni pizca de gracia al Uchiha. "¡Sera mi mejor amiga, de veras!" Aseguró orgullosamente con un brillo inocente en los ojos, mientras que el Uchiha solo lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos. El rubio debería recordar más seguido que el azabache no tiene límites. "¡Ya quiero ver a la valiente que te tendrá que soportar casi todo el resto de su vida!" E prosiguió a carcajear.

Así el Uchiha fue a su casa con compañía de su amigo. Mañana tendría un día largo...

_Ya que mañana la conocería..._

_... A su hermanastra..._

-

* * *

-

*Editado

.

Review?


	3. II: Botherin' me to meet Cherry Blossom!

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi — Historia © DarkSky/DarkOtakuMdl_

Género: Romance/Drama

Advertencia: Universo Alternativo/Leve OOC

Parejas: SasuSaku/NaruHina

* * *

••• **STEP SISTER •••**

—**O—**

**II: Botherin' me to meet Cherry Blossom!**

**

* * *

**-

"Te extrañare..." decía con los ojos húmedos. "No me olvides," pedía con voz entrecortada amenazando con llorar.

"Nos reencontraremos; y seguiremos como _antes_." La consolaba un peli rojo tomándola tiernamente de las manos. A lo que en el rostro de la chica se escapaban gruesas lagrimas.

"¿Me lo prometes?" Inquirió ya parando de llorar.

"¡Haruno Sakura!" Resonó su nombre y apellido de ella por un oscuro pasillo que provenía de un alejado portón.

"¡Voy!" Anunció a esa voz proveniente de esa puerta. "¿De verdad me lo prometes?" Se sentía angustiada.

"Lo prometo," Susurró mientras acarició sus suaves y delicadas manos de la chica mientras se separaban de las de él. "_Mucha suerte en tu nuevo hogar_..." Murmuró cuando observaba lentamente que desaparecía en el oscuro corredor. "…_Mi flor de cerezo_."

-

"Por 'fa, Sasuke. ¡Por 'fa!" Imploraba eufóricamente el rubio, para que su gran amigo le concediera el favor. "¡Quiero estar en tu casa cuando llegue tu hermanita!"

"¿Cual hermanita, idiota?" El azabache frunció el seño. "Tiene casi nuestras edad," corrigió molesto.

"Calma, calma, ¿Qué le pasa al idiota de Sasuke?" Una voz femenina se les acercó. El rubio le explico en pocas palabras sobre la hermanastra del Uchiha con brillo en sus ojos. "¿Tienes una hermana?" Emitió girando su vista al incomodo Uchiha. "¡Qué emoción!" Chilló con emoción. "¡Ya quisiera una hermana!" Ronroneó tiernamente.

"¿Ves, Sasuke? ¡Ino-chan también piensa que tener una hermana es de suertudos!" Apoyó más su ideología el rubio.

"El problema es que a diferencia de mi, ustedes dos no piensan." Opinó socarronamente el azabache burlándose indirectamente de sus dos amigos. Por lo menos, sentía que el estrés desaparecía de lo molesto que estaba.

"¡¿Qué!?" Gritaron cómicamente indignados los dos rubios que todo el salón giró unos segundos a verlos pero, luego sus mentes regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo o comentando, verdaderamente ver gritar a los escandalosos de Uzumaki y Yamanaka era cosa de todos los días.

"Hm..." Expresó el oji negro tranquilamente para apaciguar el momento.

"¡Sasuke!" El Uchiha volteo el rostro al llamado de la rubia. "¡Yo también quiero ver a la bebe!" Exigió gritando ilusionada con brillitos en los ojos—el Uchiha solo maldijo vagamente.

A los segundos de un silencio invadido, el azabache la miró confusamente y enarcó una ceja. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso ella había dicho la palabra "bebé"? Al parecer la rubia no se entero muy bien de que estaban hablando.

El rubio tenía una desconcertada mirada. Ahora sí que no entendía. Total, la nueva hermana de Sasuke es bebé o de su misma edad, más había dos cosas. Una: O es que el idiota de Sasuke le mintió para joderle. O dos: Ino no tenía la menor idea de la edad de la futura hermana.

El rubio emitió un escandaloso "Hum..." Y asintió su cabeza sabiamente. "Entonces, creo que lo más razonable es la opción dos. Si, si. Creo que es lo más razonable."

La rubia y el azabache no entendían de lo que diantres estaba hablando el oji azul pero, igualmente ni le prestaron mucha atención, además. ¿De que tan cosa tan importante podría estar hablando el rubio?

"Ino..." Nombró el oji negro, más ella lo miro. "Ella no es una bebé, tiene nuestra edad." Sentenció el Uchiha firmemente e incomodo.

"¿Eh?" No comprendió. "¡¿De qué estás hablando?!" Interrogó desconcertada, por el hecho que nadie puede tener una hermana o hermano en pocos días. Además porque su mamá es buena amiga de Mikoto-san, fácilmente se hubiese enterado si la mamá de Sasuke hubiese estado embarazada.

"Es adoptada." Aclaró secamente el Uchiha mientras observaba envidiando el tranquilo paisaje que apreciaba por los ventanales del salón de clases.

El rubio examinó a su amigo, la rubia cayó en cuenta.

... _Sería un día muy largo__, pa__ra los tres..._

-

"¡Demonios!" Maldecía mentalmente el Uchiha camino a casa; con dos curiosos acompañantes a unos tres míseros pasos atrás del. "¡Joder, nunca pensé que este par estarían hablando enserio!" Seguía ensimismado, ¿qué de gran cosa seria saber que tu mejor amigo tendría una hermanastra? ¿Acaso es lo más raro o emocionante del mundo? En la antigüedad lo era, ¡pero en esta época ya es normal!

"He, Naruto. ¿Ya le dijiste a Hinata? Se aventuró la picara rubia cambiando totalmente el tema de conversación que era la nueva hermana de Sasuke, puesto que al azabache ya le estaba cansando que la nueva niña sea tema de conversación en cualquier lugar donde esté.

El rubio palideció, aun no se lo había dicho. "No..." Musitó cuando bajaba la mirada por la vergüenza. "Capaz, Neji me mata…" Murmuró en defensa propia pero, de todas maneras la rubia y el azabache lo escucharon claramente.

"Eres un cobarde," comentó desafiante el Uchiha que se entrometió en la tertulia de los dos rubios.

"¿Así? ¡Ven aquí, teeme!" Inició con su chillado indignadamente.

"¿Que quieres pelear?" Tentó socarronamente, siguiendo el juego.

"¡Ya paren!" Gritó a pulmón la rubia que, descuadro totalmente a sus dos amigos. Suspiró cancinamente, si que ellos la sacaban de quicio. "Naruto, ya calma," pidió. "Pero tienes que decirle a Hinata, ¿no esperaras a que ella te lo diga o sí? Sabes muy bien lo tímida que es."

El rubio enmudeció. Su amiga tenía razón pero, el temor al ser rechazado como cuando niño no le permitía hablar. Pareciese que se hubiese traumado, y si en ese caso era así... Tenía que vencer el trauma del rechazo.

"Y tú, ¡Sasuke!" La rubia miró fijamente al aludido. "¡Ya deseo ver cuando de verdad te enamores de una chica y no puedas decirle lo que sientes!" Le reganó. "Y eso no será por cobardía," proseguía. "¡Y peor, si eres un orgulloso, tarado!" Tomó aire, para un respiro, "¡De verdad, Sasuke! Va a ver uno de estos días donde realmente te enamores. Y estarás peor que el idiota de Naruto!"

"¡Hey!" Dijo indignadamente el rubio.

"Hm," Expresó en respuesta a la queja. "Como si eso fuera a pasar." Replicó sonriendo de lado. "Además," agregó. "Las chicas son las que se me declaran y regalan, no yo a ellas." Finalizó orgullosamente a su manera.

"Malditamente orgulloso, creído..." Le dijo a su amigo con una venita en la frente. Suspiró, "Uh—de verdad." Se rindió, vagamente. "Con un Uchiha—terco—orgulloso—cabeza—hueca no se puede."

El azabache sonrió auto eficientemente ante el comentario de su amiga.

"¡A ver idiota!" Llamó la rubia al rubio.

"¡¿Cuál idiota?, idiota!" Se quejó.

"¡Pues tu!" Le replicó. "¡¿Acaso vez a otro?!" Rió levemente. "Bien tienes que pensar que le dirás a Hinata," sin duda claramente.

"...Sobre que me va a decir Naruto-kun a mí, Ino-chan?" Titubeó suavemente una inocente voz a espaldas de los tres muchachos que hizo que—

El Uchiha se parara en seco.

La Yamanaka le helara la espalda.

Al Uzumaki se sonrojase y casi dejarlo sin respiración... O sin alma.

-

_~ 10 minutos después._ [Punto de vista de Sasuke (p.o.v)]

¡Grandioso! Ahora ya no son dos, si no son tres curiosos que vienen a mi casa para conocer a mi hermanita. Bueno, por lo menos es Hinata; me puede guardar el secreto lo de mi hermana. Bien solo tengo que llegar a casa, la ven y luego se largan. Espero—y hablando de casa, ya llegamos. Entramos y lo primero que hacemos es sacarnos los zapatos.

"¡Estoy en casa!" Gritó para hacer saber a mi familia que ya llegue. "¡Oka-san! Traje visita…" Informe a mi madre sobre la compañía que venía tras mí.

Llegamos a la sala. Y—mi madre estaba ahí. Mi padre no estaba—seguro está trabajando como siempre. Junto a mi madre mi hermano—y ella.

"Veamos," pensé para mí mismo. Tratando de describir a mi futu—ya hermana: Cabellos cortos pero, un color extraño; Rosa. Tez blanca, vivaces y brillantes ojos jades, una buena figura muy bien proporcionada. Inocentonamente vestida con un ligero vestido rosa pálido... Se ve tan frágil y—

Hermosa...

¡Alto! ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Es ella mi hermanastra! ¿Mi hermanastra?

"Buenas tardes… ¿Sasuke—kun?" Me saludo mi hermana en un suave hilo de voz.

"Mierda," fue lo que murmure para que nadie que oyera.

Sentí que esto debió de ser una pesadilla. En las que por ese temor no quieres volver a cerrar los ojos. Y a la vez el mejor de los sueños... Que quieres cerrar los ojos y caer dormido para sentirte bien.

_Es una pesadilla... Y también un sueño…_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-_

_*Editado~_

_._

_Review?  
_


	4. III: It's just the beginning of your wor

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi — Historia © DarkSky/DarkOtakuMdl_

Género: Romance/Drama

Advertencia: Universo Alternativo/Leve OOC

Parejas: SasuSaku/NaruHina

* * *

••• **STEP SISTER •••**

—**O—**

**III: It's just the beginning of your worst nightmare...**

**

* * *

**-

_Es una pesadilla... Y también un sueño..._

"¡Pero ahora, esto se convirtió en una maldita pesadilla!" Gritó mentalmente el azabache mientras iba caminando por las calles con dirección a konoha Gakuen Den, y al lado de él; dos parlanchines rubios que no paraban de cuestionar a una peli rosa quien ya se comenzaba a marear del interrogatorio que el amistoso par ofrecía.

"Y—Sakura-chan, ¿qué se siente ser la hermana del idiota?" Inquirió con una gran sonrisa burlona, sabía muy bien que aunque no pareciese, Sasuke estaba escuchando atentamente.

"Uh—idiota—¿dices?" Cuestiono titubeante, a tono perdido.

"¡Pues, él—Sasuke—tu hermanastro!" Apoyó la rubia para joder al señor—soy—mejor—que—tu. Como venganza. "Sasuke… es el idiota" Ino señalo con una ancha sonrisa socarrona.

Ambos rubios—todos sabían que Uchiha Sasuke no tenía ni mierda de paciencia—solo una miseria para los buenos amigos—pero ellos se encangarían de acabar con esa nada.

"¿Qué pasa, Sasuke—_mistah—IceBerg_? Defiéndete," tentó el rubio. En esos instantes quería conocer la reacción del oji negro ya que, no sabía que pasaba ya que actuaba débilmente distinto—aunque prácticamente a vista normal pareciese como si todo iba sobre ruedas. Pero, él sabía, la rubia sabia que algo no estaba bien. Aunque de algo el oji azul podía asegurar. Descubriría que pasa con el azabache. Era algo que abría paso a curiosear, desde la noche en que apareció peli rosa, el pelinegro ha tenido peor humor que hasta la mismísima directora, la vieja Tsunade.

-

"Bastardos... ¡Maldición! Porque a ese par se les dio por joderme como el demonio, justo hoy día que, esta desgraciadamente horrible." Se quejaba hacia sí mismo, furioso, desesperadamente confundido. "Y ni siquiera sé porque…" Pensó observando la nada, suspiro fuerte y musito un "Hm…"

"¡Hey Sasuke!" Llamó, "Ya te dije diantres, ese 'hm' no es palabra." Se burló el rubio mientras hacía mímicas imitando al hastiado Uchiha.

—Sakura p.o.v—

Bueno, pienso que, no era la mejor familia, aunque tampoco no era la peor. Tengo un padrastro exageradamente serio que, raramente sonríe. Me alegra saber que cuando está a mi lado se contenta, me hace sentir especial, querida...

Y si hablamos de madrastras; estoy segura que me gane la lotería. En el orfanato desde que éramos pequeños nos leían historias tales como: La Cenicienta, Blanca nieves, e historias en que, la madrastra era la bruja mala del cuento de Hadas. Siempre pensé en que si algún día me adoptarían, lo más seguro era que me tocara una 'bruja', pero... Mikoto-san es distinta... es lo contrario, es como un ángel que me alegra y me mima mucho.

Hermanos—hermanastros; pues, Itachi-san... me dio mucha confianza, desde un principio me dijo que lo llamara: Itachi-niisan o Itachi-niichan, verdaderamente me alegro demasiado. Un hermano mayor a quien seguir, a quien le tienes respeto y deseas ser como él. Me siento confortable cuando me demuestra cariño abrazándome o alborotándome los cabellos, supongo que es una muestra de que le agrado. Me aseguró que podía contar con él con cualquier problema que surja que, el me defendería. Que para estaba mi hermano mayor, para defenderme... Casi lloro de felicidad cuando me decía esas palabras.

Mi otro hermano mayor, Sasuke-kun... No me dijo nada. Cuando entró con sus amigos me quedo mirando perplejo y serio a la vez. Creo que inspeccionando a la persona que tomaría su conocido apellido. Al parecer no le agrado de nada. Además, cada vez que lo veo por los pasillos de la casa me da miedo. Y eso que solo lo conocí desde ayer en la tarde, cuando el llego del colegio. Pensé que nuestra relación como hermanos seria buena desde que Mikoto-san me dijo que tenía un hijo casi de mi misma edad... Y una de las cosas que temo es que iré a la misma escuela que Sasuke-kun y el mismo salón. Mi padrastro piensa que es una buena idea—también lo pensó Mikoto-san e Itachi-san. Pude jurar ese momento que escuché a Sasuke-kun rechinar sus dientes en manera desaprobatoria—aunque solo se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

Eso sucedió ayer, y ahora aquí yendo con los amigos de Sasuke-kun: Yamanaka Ino-chan y Uzumaki Naruto-kun. Hasta ahora, me agradan y mucho porque son más alegres y conversadores. A mi parecer, son buenos amigos. Aunque, ya me están comenzando a marear con sus preguntas.

Estoy realmente feliz por mi nueva familia—a diferencia de muchos, tuve suerte infinita. Pero _lo_ extraño demasiado, deseo verlo de nuevo, quiero que esté conmigo otra vez, lo necesito...

"¡Hey, Sakura_-_chan, ya llegamos!"

Bien, aquí voy, nueva vida…

—Sakura p.o.v. finaliza—

-

"Cumpliré mi promesa," dijo tranquilo mientras acababa de terminar de alistar su ultima maleta. "Te lo prometí que, seguiríamos como antes_._" Aseguró firmemente tomando las ligeras maletas, esperando por el momento en que su nombre retumbara en sus oídos para dar comienzo a su libertad.

"Hn... ¿Así que ya te vas?" Cuestionó sonando triste, el peli rojo en respuesta asintió. "Ah... Y yo que ya te creía mi hermano." Suspiró pesadamente, mirando al piso. "Primero ella y luego tu." Comentó con voz cancina y apagada resignándose a quedar solo. "Antes me sentía como de los tres mosqueteros," explicó riendo amigablemente. "Ahora solo queda uno." Finalizó, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

"No lo hagas mas difícil, Kankuro." Alegó seriamente.

"Ya es difícil, no se le puede hacer más de lo que ya es," sonrió ya nostálgico. "Los quise como mis hermanos, estábamos siempre unidos."

"Lo seguiremos siendo, no hables como si hubiésemos muerto," aseveró, y chasqueó la lengua ante el extinguido decir de Kankuro. Alzo la mirada, observando la nada... Esperando por algo.

Y ahí llego, "¡Sabaku no Gaara!" Se oyó desde del fondo del corredor.

"Creo que ya no estaremos siempre unidos, ¿eh?" Menciono mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. "Adiós."

Giró de sí mismo, "idiota," susurró. "Nunca digas adiós, este es _solo_ un hasta luego."

A su vista perdida de Kankuro, el giró, no pudiendo ver la lágrima caer.

-

_Te buscar_é_, te encontrar_é_, y volverás a ser _mía_, mi Flor de Cerezo…_

_

* * *

_

_-_

_*Editado_

_._

_Review?  
_


	5. IV: Please, I need you

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi — Historia © DarkSky/DarkOtakuMdl_

Género: Romance/Drama

Advertencia: Universo Alternativo/Leve OOC

Parejas: SasuSaku/NaruHina

* * *

••• **STEP SISTER •••**

—**O—**

**IV: Please, I need you...**

**

* * *

-  
**

"¿Por qué?" Murmuraba mientras se tallaba los ojos; le ardía la vista de tanto llorar. Se movía hasta encontrar una posición cómoda en el frio piso de cerámica. El baño no era un sitio muy cómodo para esconderse. "_Bastarda..." _Titubeó suavemente. Ese fue el _sobre-nombre_ con la cual le nombraron las adorables chicas del Club de Fans de Sasuke—su actual hermanastro. Que son casi toda la escuela, pero en este caso solo la líder de todo el Club tuvo una amigable charla con ella.

—Recuerdo—

"¡Ah, Obviamente Kakashi—sensei nunca cambiara!"Gritó como loco.

"¡¿Enserio?!" Le replicó en el oído al oji azul sarcásticamente. "Pues," tomo aire. "¡¿Quien mas dejaría a sus alumnos esperando dos benditas horas cada día?!

"Hmp..." Aportó a lo mucho el Uchiha seriamente. Este par se quejaban _todos_ los días de lo mismo.

"Sasuke, tu Hmp no nos ayuda en nada. ¡Idiota!" Intentó atacar mordazmente el rubio mientras se sentaba sobre su carpeta.

Suspiró, "Sakura—enserio. Te doy mi más grande pésame." Ser burló. Riendo, dando golpecitos en la espalda del peli negro.

"Claro, te ganaste el premio mayor al tener al idiota como hermano mayor." Apoyó acompañando con una cara burlona.

La peli rosa no respondió. No entendía como los dos rubios le agarraban confianza al instante, pero ella aun seguía perdida en su nuevo mundo de hijastra y hermanastra. A veces, deseaba ser más sociable en primeras, pero agarrar algo de confianza le tomaba un poco de tiempo.

"Sakura—chan, ¡Háblanos más!" Avisó escandaloso. "No tengas miedo. Todos nosotros somos muy sociales y amigables—bueno," indagó unos instantes. "¡Casi todos!" Se corrigió mirando con acusación al Uchiha. El dúo de rubios reventaron en risas y como ya era algo de costumbre, los demás los observaron con gotitas.

_Nunca cambiarían..._

"¡Lo siento!" Se escuchó de atrás de la puerta del salón de clases. "¡Kakashi—sensei!" En voz mientras abría la puerta corrediza con desesperación y velocidad. "¡No fue nuestra intención llegar tard—uh…!" Detuvo lo que iba a decir. Mientras que tomaba un respiro para recuperar aliento y así reincorporarse.

"Neji—niisan, al parecer Kakashi—sensei aun no está." Comunicó respirando entrecortadamente al igual que su primo por la carrera que se hicieron desde su casa hasta la escuela. "Volverá a llegar tarde—como siempre."

"Eso parece," respondió el mayor Hyuga agitadamente y con una gota en la sien, gracias a Dios que tenían a Kakashi—sensei en las primeras clases.

_Y nunca nadie, por ahora llegaba más tarde que __Kakashi—sensei._

"¡Neji! ¡Hinata—chan!" Los llamó el rubio mientras agitaba su mano para señalárseles donde se encontraban.

"Naruto—kun." Susurró la Hyuga con un leve sonrojo.

"Hay cosas que no cambiaran," pensó el oji perla mientras daba pasos donde se encontraba el Uzumaki y sus demás compañeros de confianza.

-

"¡Ha! ¡Imposible, no puedo creerlo! ¡Hyuga Neji llegando tarde!" Comenzó el rubio con la bronca y una ancha sonrisa zorruna que ni siquiera le cavia en el rostro.

"El prodigioso, ¿Qué paso? ¿Olvidaste activar tu alarma, genio?" Coopero Yamanaka, y en un pestañeo los dos rubios comenzaron a reír, otra vez.

Chasqueó la lengua, "Maldición, como que ya se estaban tardando en joderme." Fue su única replica malhumoradamente.

Y los rubios seguían riendo, inclusive pequeñas lágrimas caían de tanta risa.

"Ya, deja de ser tan molesto, Neji." Tranquilizó una voz tras del grupo.

"Buenos días, TenTen—san." Saludó educadamente la Hyuga.

"¡Buenos días!" Gritaron ampliamente en unisonó el escandaloso dúo. Mas luego se escucho un clásico 'Hm_..._' por parte del azabache.

"Buenos días..." Saludo cordialmente el oji perla y en respuesta chica se sonrojo levemente.

"Buenos días a todos." Generalizo y sonrió, al instante los demás sonrieron también.

_El grupo estaba completo_.

"Oh, buenos días, Sakura—san." Saludó cordialmente la Hyuga mientras hacia una ligera reverencia.

"No—em, no es necesario ser formal, Hyuga_—_chan." Aseguró apenada la peli rosa ante tal formalismo en el comportamiento de la oji perla.

Ladeó su cabeza dudoso, y giró el rostro buscando respuesta, "Uchiha, Naruto. ¿Quién—es?" Inquirió a voz del grupo—ya que apostaría que ya todos sabían era la nueva. Por supuesto, al parecer Hinara sabia; aunque el también hubiese sabido si hubiese llegado a la presentación más temprano. Ya que habían llegado tarde. De todas maneras tenia mero conocimiento, Hinata platicó sobre la peli rosa en físicos detalles y una que otra característica—pero, no fue suficiente. Suspiró.

"Es cierto, tampoco te conozco." Indicó también la oji chocolate, concordando al igual que Neji.

Exploto en una ridícula risa, por olvidarse lo obvio. "¡Ah, Claro!" Hubo exclamado el rubio y se rasco la cabeza. "¡Neji, TenTen! Ella es la her—"

"¡Sasukito!" Una voz chillona y escandalosa detuvo al Uzumaki que daba introducción a lo que el eco retumbaba en el salón de clases, cual voz era proveniente de una chica llamando al azabache en el nombre diminutivo—cual todo el mundo sabía que el odiaba—y ante el grito todos reaccionaron de igual manera.

"La zorra..." Rugió con una notable ira, la rubia. La de moñitos frunció el entrecejo en una respuesta desaprobatoria al igual que la Yamanaka. Ambas odiaban a muerta su presencia. Pero la rubia era más suelta con su vocabulario y comportamiento.

"Karin." El rubio susurró el verdadero nombre con desagrado, inspeccionándola de arriba a abajo de la misma forma que lo hacia todos los días una vez que ella pisaba el piso del salón de clases.

"Mierda," masculló fuertemente el Uchiha mas solo el Uzumaki le escuchó y entendía el porqué de la queja.

Los varones del salón tenían diferentes expresiones, expectativas, acciones y pensamientos sobre ella: Algunos la miraban embobados, otros la miraban excitados, ansiosos—y otros que ya la conocían como exactamente era solo apartaban sus miradas. Otras más del grupo.

Las chicas del salón la miraban envidiosas—habían motivos. Otras con expresiones decepcionantes—como si fuese una discordia. Aunque entre el grupo más grande de mujeres de la escuela era llamada, Líder. Si así era, Karin es la líder de: Sasuke Fans Club.

La pelirroja inició por dar pasos acelerados hacia el grupo del personaje de su devoción. "Sasukito," Ella pensó al verlo frente a frente, pero frunció el seño cuando vio a los amigos de él. "El bobo de Naruto, la puta de Ino, la hipócrita de Hinata, el creído de Neji, la poca femenina de TenTen." Solo había alguien que era el mejor y que solamente sobresalía en todo y de todos, "Su perfecto Sasu—kito…" Su vista se dilato al percibir alguien—alguien más en el grupo de Sasuke, y al parecer era una chica. "Otra mas, atrás de la hipócrita, y al costado derecho del perfecto Sasuke. ¿Una peli rosa? Oh si, una respuesta rápida vino, "¡La muy puta se debió ver teñido el cabello!" Fue lo primero que paso por la mente de la chica de gafas al ver a la hermanastra. Rió mentalmente, "La muy zorra inclusive se compró lentes de contactos para hacer creer a los demás que sus ojos son verdes... ¡Estúpida e ilusa!" Se burlaba en sus pensamientos. "Como si con eso podría conquistar a Sasukito." Su mentalidad egocéntrica e socarrona la llevo a pensar ideas erróneas—empezando que no sabía nada entre la relación entre la peli rosa y el azabache. Una sonrisa arrogante se le formo a lo que se acomodaba delicadamente sus gafas y preparaba su garganta para usar la voz más sexi para Sasuke. "¡Muévete, Hyuga!" Ordenó claramente con una voz autoritaria empujando a la oji perla fuertemente—ella sabía que por obvias circunstancias nunca lo haría contra el otro miembro de los Hyuga— y de improviso a su altanería y velocidad contra Hinata, ella no tuvo el tiempo para evadirla ya que ni siquiera se percato ante tal brusca acción de la pelirroja y por ello, la Hyuga cayó al piso.

Al caer, Hinata exclamó un leve escondido gemido de dolor. "Ugh," se quejó por lo bajo—pero no con Karin, si no consigo misma al no reclamarle ni decir nada. Y menos ni mirarle a la cara.

"Hinata—chan," llamaron con fuerza, casi gritando, en dúo el castaño Hyuga y el rubio Uzumaki en son de preocupación. "¡¿Que mierda te pasa?!" Reacciono rápidamente el oji azul bramando, defendiendo y ayudando a la Hyuga a reincorporarse; escuchando un bajo "Gracias," por parte de ella. "De nada, ¿estás bien, Hinata—chan?" Su tono súbitamente cambió el tono de voz ante la pregunta. Tranquilamente, pero sin dejar la preocupación de lado. Pero ya, ante el grito escandaloso del Uzumaki todo el salón dejo de cuchichear y chismosear, mas se concentraron en la peleas de bocas que se mandaban entre el grupo de escandalosos y la aventurera del salón de al lado, Karin.

"Que tiernamente inocente y a la vez repugnante," Escupió sin asco y mordaz haciendo un gesto de desaprobación. "No sé por qué carajo se mezclan con el Uzumaki—especialmente tu, Sasuke." Lo miro inocentemente y luego negó con la cabeza.

El grupo de amigos observaron a la pelirroja que estaba parada altaneramente frente a ellos. Bien, como muchos decían, ella podría ser: Sexy, hermosa—exteriormente, pero por dentro; interiormente, era todo lo contrario de lo que por fuera. La rubia valientemente dio unos pasos justo adelante de la Hyuga que estaba con el Uzumaki al lado de ella. La miro con desprecio. Oh, sí, Yamanaka estaba furiosa, reventando en rabia porque ninguno—excepto Naruto, saltó a atacarla verbalmente y eso, para la rubia, los hacía quedar como cobardes. Pisó fuerte, estaba en cierta manera de Sasuke, como ella siempre le decía, ¿acaso no era lo suficientemente hombre para mandarla a volar? Es decir, no es como si fuese la primera vez de todas maneras. Bueno, pensó, si sus amigos eran un puño de cobardes, pues Yamanaka Ino no lo era, ¡No seño! "¡Largo, puta! Regrésate a tu salón! No tienes nada que hacer aquí! - Ataco ferozmente la Yamanaka.

Los compañeros estaban de espectadores, extrañados de ver a los dos rubios molestos, resentidos—aunque esta vez, solo Yamanaka gritando cualquier cosa por dañar moralmente a la sexi—zorra—pelirroja. Si seguían con esos gritos y malas palabras en ellas, muy pronto estarían en frente de la directora, Tsunade-sama; Y esto no sería bueno para la alegre Yamanaka. Pero para la mayoría, no era algo sorprendente ya el hecho de saber que estaría en la oficina, mínimo esos dos rubios se presentaban en frente de Tsunade—sama cinco a seis veces a la semana. Los alumnos no entendían como es que seguían estudiando.

"Inténtalo. Vamos, regrésame a mi salón." Reto a Yamanaka, tentando con una gran impecable sonrisa.

"Con que aparte de puta, ¡también muy estúpida!" Exclamó en son de guerra ya abalanzándose la pelirroja.

Un suspiro fuerte y pesado se escucho, "¡Detente, Ino!" Ordenó.

Todos giraron sus rostros y apuntando fijamente hacia sus espaldas donde provino la voz de mando.

Indignación, era la mejor palabra para describir el rostro de Yamanaka. "¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Vas a dejar que le digan eso a tu mejor amigo, idiota?!" Demandó con frustración pero, ya regresando a su grupo. Se podía notar su cólera mediante sus blancos nudillos—deseando chocar contra el rostro de la pelirroja que tenía una sonrisa satisfecha.

"No vamos a ganar nada. Peor, perderemos." Fue su fría y calculadora respuesta. Tomó otro suspiro para proseguir, "Si haces lo que estas pensando en este momento te irás derecho donde Tsunade—sama. Y no creo que sigas con mucha suerte por ahora." Finalizó, pero bajo la voz en la última frase para que los demás no escucharan.

Lo único que sintió que podía hacer para su impotencia fue gruñir y asintió. El azabache tenía razón, este último mes a tenido demasiadas detenciones, si sigue así, muy capaz la sacan del colegio, y eso es lo que menos quería. "Está bien, tu ganas." Se rindió. El Uchiha soltó una pequeña sonrisa—que casi nadie notó.

Karin se acomodó las gafas a lo que reía triunfante, "Y bien," inició. "Era obvio que mi novio me defendiera. ¿Qué te creías, zorra?" Sabía que Yamanaka no continuaría por eso, proseguía atacando contra la rubia a sabiendas que esta no le tenía ni ápice de paciencia.

Esta vez su gruñido encolerizado retumbó en la clase. Si alguien no detenía a la pelirroja, entonces tampoco nadie la detendría de atacar físicamente—ni siquiera Sasuke. "Zorra," alertó el insignificante monto de paciencia que le quedaba en su ser. Murmullando maldijo el tener tantas detenciones y llamadas de atención.

"Sasuke—niichan, ¿ella es tu novia?" Preguntó con el tono que descuadraba con el de los demás. La respuesta era obvia ante los ojos de los demás. Aunque la pregunta solo fue con dirección a Sasuke, todos giraron sus ojos sobre ella.

Karin, como todos los demás, también fijo su mirada. Quedando sorprendida ante el hecho que esperaba que esa chica seria cualquier cosa; menos la hermana de su amor, Sasuke. Su sonrisa triunfante ante la Yamanaka torció; cambiando a una de cólera, envidia y desconfianza—no podría confiar en cualquier chica, ni siquiera si era la hermana. Para la cual, ese hecho tampoco tenía sentido de tener una hermana de ese tamaño de un día a otro.

Sasuke frunció el seño. ¿Cómo carajos se le iba a cruzar por la mente que Karin es su novia?

"¡Hey!" Trato de captar la atención de la oji jade con una llamada en tono molesto.

Sakura ladeó su cabeza, dudando que si se refería a ella, "¿Yo?" Inquirió auto señalándose. La de lentes en respuesta asintió. "¿Qué?" Cuestionó.

"¿Cómo es eso que eres la hermana de Sasukito?" Interrogó. El azabache se molestó instintivamente por la última palabra mencionada por la pelirroja; como le repugnaba que le llamaran con diminutivos.

Titubeó unos instantes al no saber que responder. Sabía que al azabache no le agradaba el hecho que ella sea su hermanastra, pero si ella lo trataba de esa manera pegajosa significaba que tenían algo, ¿no? Además que si era así, ella tenía que saberlo. Al fin de acabo toda la escuela se enteraría. Mientras se debatía mentalmente se percató que ambos rubios le hacían diferentes clases y raras señas que ella no entendía.

¡No le digas! ¡No! ¡Para! ¡Detente! ¡Espera! ¡Cállate! ¡Shhh! ¡Párala!—Eran lo que se intentaban que se entienda en sus señales de esos dos rubios. No querían que la peli rosa dijera alguna sola palabra. Especialmente porque Sasuke no estaría nada feliz si alguien se enterase sin su consentimiento. Pero para sus desgracias, "No la paró," pensaron desganados los dos rubios.

"Soy su hermanastra," mas concisa y clara respuesta no pudo encontrar. Explicar su total relación en una corta oración. Karin sonrió complacida.

—Fin del Recuerdo—

"¿Como pude ser tan estúpida?" Murmuró aun entre lloriqueos. "Esa era la razón por la que Sasuke—niichan se enojo mucho conmigo." Con sus manos tallaba sus ojos que le ardían de tanto llorar. "Ahora, ¡también Itachi—niichan se molestara así como lo hizo Sasuke—niichan!" Tragó saliva fuertemente y sacudió la cabeza negando. "No, no quiero que Itachi—niisan me grite como lo hizo Sasuke—niichan." Pidió en voz quebrada.

—Recuerdo—

"Sasuke ¡No!" Advirtió el rubio que estaba siendo agarrado de los dos brazos por el Hyuga y la Yamanaka. "¡Suéltenme! ¡Ino! ¡Neji!" Demandó pataleando mientras veía la espalda de Sasuke desvanecerse y con él, Sakura, "Ese idiota le dirá—hará algo, ¡¿Acoso no conocen su genio endemoniado?!" Les gritó fuertemente, lleno de impotencia. Claro que conocía a su amigo—al igual los demás. Aunque no cabía dudas en nadie que, Naruto sabia más.

"¡Basta idiota!" Contraataco Yamanaka, con voz firme. "¡No debemos meternos!" Explicó al rubio, tomó aire para seguir. "Esos son problemas familiares, Naruto." Soltó el agarre cuando sintió que Naruto no daba lucha. "Sabias que esto pasaría. Sabíamos como estaba Sasuke antes días que llegara Sakura..."

Neji solo opto por observarles. No era el amigo más cercano de Sasuke, no conocía muchos sus gustos—y en cierta manera no era algo que le fuese relevante. Y menos no tenia voz, ya que tampoco conocía mucho a esa tal Sakura que apareció de un día a otro. Mas solo se limito a escuchar, tal vez aprendería algo más de Sasuke y esta incomoda situación.

Bajo la mirada. No podía negarlo, lo sabia—lo supo. "Lo sé," admitió entristecido. Encarándoles sin pestañear la puerta donde salió un furioso Uchiha llevando a rastras a la peli rosa cogiéndola fuertemente del antebrazo.

-

"¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué mierda le dijiste a Karin—a todos—que eras mi hermanastra?!" Reclamaba enfurecido. Estaba que explotaba de furia por dentro, su cólera carcomiéndose sus entrañas sin medir las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo—de cuanto la estaba asustando. "¡Responde!" Demandó sacudiéndola. Simplemente su orgullo no podía mas, sus malditos compañeros del salón se burlaron; de él, ¡Uchiha Sasuke! Su orgullo estaba herido—por debajo de los suelos. Y eso él no se lo permitía a nadie.

Dudó, pero intento explicarle. No pensó que habría ningún problema, al igual todos lo sabrían. "Es que—yo—yo pensé… Sasuke—niichan que—ella me preguntó."

"¡¿Pensaste?! ¡La próxima no pienses entonces!" Advirtió ya dejándola de samaquear pero, viéndola con molestia. "Y además, ¡No uses ese jodido sufijo conmigo!" Aconsejó frívolamente y la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca.

Ya no podía soportarlo más. A su hermanastro que la estaba hiriendo en todo sentido. Solo le quedo algo por puro instinto de de defensa.

Un sonido retumbo el lugar, haciendo eco por la fuerza puesta en el golpe.

El rostro del Uchiha estaba girado de lado, con una sorpresiva mirada; no lo creía... no creyó que su hermanastra se atrevió a hacerle eso. La única chica en el jodido mundo quien se atrevió a hacer eso, su hermanastra.

Abriendo los parpados al darse cuenta, prefirió disculparse antes que algo peor le ocurra. "¡Lo—lo siento, Sasuke—ni—nii." Antes de terminar su frase recordó las frías palabras de su hermano.

¡No uses ese jodido sufijo conmigo!

La frase hizo un eco mental en su cabeza, más lágrimas tocaron piso y salió corriendo en cuestión de segundos. Al doblar el pasillo se encontró con un preocupado rubio.

"¿Sakura—chan? ¿Qué paso, Sakura—chan?" El oji-azul no dudo en preguntar inmediatamente cuando vio a la peli rosa con gruesas lágrimas en su mirada.

Pero ella no se quedó a contestar el interrogatorio, salió corriendo, huyendo.

El rubio supo donde encontrarla después, suspiro. Siguió el camino de donde ella había salido. "¡¿Y esta vez que mierda le hiciste?!" Más que pregunta o grito, fue una demanda de inmediata respuesta. Hallando a su amigo roja mejilla rostro con su mano donde la cachetada fue propinada.

"Mierda… la jodi." Emitió antes de salir tras la sombra de la peli rosa. El rubio no se quedo atrás, y siguió al azabache.

-

La peli rosa llegó a la azotea del piso superior del edificio. Y cerró la puerta rápidamente, no quería que su hermanastro la encontrara por nada del mundo, tenía miedo y vergüenza de verle a la cara nuevamente.

Se escucharon unas risitas, "Mira a quien tenemos aquí. A la bastarda." Alegó descaradamente, dando pasos lentos acercándose a la peli rosa para intimidarla. Para asustarla más de lo que parecía que ya estaba.

"¿Qué quieres esta vez, Karin?" Preguntó temerosa, tratando de poner una expresión seria y firme; en vez de la que tenia, un entristecido rostro. "¿Que no te basto con llamarme bastarda en frente de todos? ¿Haciendo que Sasuke—niichan me odie?" Detuvo su argumento, una gota de sudor resbalo. Lo último no debió ver dicho.

"Era de esperarse, mi Sasukito tiene una gran reputación, un maldito y ensanchado orgullo que no le cabe en su magnífico cuerpo de Dios." Alegó mirando con una farsa lastima a la oji jade y sonrojándose con furia cada vez que hablaba de su Adonis.

—Fin de Recuerdo—

"¡Ugh! Aun duele," se quejó en suave voz mirando la marca morada en la parte izquierda de su estomago.

Debes ser mas rebelde, mi cerezo…

Recordó esas palabras con parsimonia a la vez que pensaba en el pelirrojo. "Gaara," lo llamó en sus pensamientos, ahogándose con sus lagrimas y deseando gritar. Desahogarse. "Ven, por favor… ayúdame, Gaara." Deseó con fuerza.

"¿Quién es Gaara?" Inquirió fríamente.

Giro su cabeza para encarar quien le había hablado. Aunque, ella ya conocía esa voz.

"¿Sasuke—nii—kun?"

-

* * *

-

*Editado

-

Review?


	6. VI: Nice to meet you I'm Gaara

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi — Historia © DarkSky/DarkOtakuMdl_

Género: Romance/Drama

Advertencia: Universo Alternativo/Leve OOC

Parejas: SasuSaku/NaruHina

* * *

••• **STEP SISTER •••**

—**O—**

**V: Nice to meet you. I'm Gaara.**

**

* * *

**

—Sasuke p.o.v. —

¿Cómo demonios llegamos a esta agradable Reunión familiar, más un intruso que está a punto de colarse en esto? Pues muy fácil la respuesta; Y en ello está metida mi querida hermanita y mi alcahueta—amada madre. ¡Demonios! Si que salieron tal para cual, y sin contar que me hace hervir la sangre que su "Itachi-oniisan" pase mucho tiempo con ella todos los santos días.

Al parecer mi hermano no me hace la jodida vida imposible a ella como lo hace con él, más bien todo lo contrario, es la consentida de mi Itachi, o más bien especificando; ¡la consentida de todos los habitantes de esta casa! ¡Hasta mi padre sonríe con libertad! Pero a ella solo le importa ser la consentida hermanita de Itachi, y este genio es igual, claro que él no lo dice ni lo demuestra abiertamente hacia nuestros padres, pero conozco a Itachi y sé que así es. Además a Sakura mayormente me la encuentro en los pasillos yendo a la habitación de Itachi, y no sale de ahí hasta que Itachi debe hacer sus trabajos de la Universidad.

Hablando de Itachi—ugh—odio que me llame la atención a lo serio, creyéndose el hermano perfecto o siendo el _Gran Orgullo de los Uchiha_. Diantres—tks—que desagrado. Aun lo recuerdo.

—Sasuke p.o.v. finaliza—

—Recuerdo—

"Sasuke," lo llamó suavemente pero, claramente denotaba una orden.

"Que quieres, Itachi." Respondió desganado, su hermano mayor sabia que el odiaba que le ordenaran algo, y si simplemente le permitía a su padre y su madre—era por el hecho que son sus padres, y les debe de tener respeto, y aunque él no lo admita, también les tiene _cariño_.

"Tenemos que hablar," abruptamente le dijo, observándolo fijamente. "Ahora," mentalmente Itachi mandó a la mierda que su adorable hermano estuviese ocupado haciendo sus deberes.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua; claramente molesto. Itachi no se inmutó y poco le importo en ese instante. Itachi giró sobre sus talones, así fue seguido por Sasuke. "¿Es importante o qué?" Preguntó con altanería. "Porque… No es necesario ir a tu cuarto," alegó con seguridad; ambos, en el pasillo dirigiendo a la habitación del universitario.

"Actualmente, Sasuke—Si, sí que lo es." Murmuró serio y vagamente. Ni siquiera el menor azabache lo había escuchado.

* * *

"Itachi—onii—." La suave voz se paralizó al observar que alguien había abierto y entrado a la habitación de su oniisan. "Hu—san… ¿Hu? ¿Sasuke—onii—chan…? Ugh—er—em… ¿Interrumpo?" Titubeó en voz baja, sintiéndose avergonzada. No sabía cómo llamar a su hermano después que este le advirtió—amenazó que no quería que usara el sufijo Onii—chan con él.

"Bien," comenzó serio, "ya estamos todos, ¿no?" Agregó con un pésimo sarcasmo, ya que no estaba ni con pizca de ánimo. "Sasuke," llamó fríamente, como lo hacía un Uchiha. El aludido lo miro expectante, esperando. "Discúlpate," Itachi simplemente más claro no pudo haber sido.

Ante tal petición u orden, la hermanitase sorprendió. De lo poco que había conocido a su hermano Sasuke, se pudo dar cuenta que era algo: Egocéntrico y frívolo, ni hablar de la ilimitada arrogancia. Sakura se paró de la cama de donde estaba sentada esperando a su hermano mayor. "Itachi—nii—." Se detuvo, Itachi alzó la mano, dando una señal de alto, y ella entendió. No se debe de meter, mas solo observar.

Chasqueó su lengua y sonrió con arrogantemente. "Ya quisieras," habló cachacientamente. Indirectamente desafiando a su hermano. El azabache menor tenía demasiado orgullo—para su propio bien—como para disculparse con alguien, inclusive si él podría ser el culpable. Comenzando; ¿Qué demonios había hecho el por el cual deba disculpase? "No me disculpare, no tengo que hacerlo." Clarificó, esta vez sin sonrisa mostrada en su rostro.

Ante esas palabras, la mirada jade clavada en los dos pelinegros se volvió borrosa. _Auch_; eso le había dolido. Sus ojos se estaban aguando, bajó la vista hacia el piso. Ella no se percató, pero su _protector_ se había percatado.

"Así que, ¿te parece poco o nada hacer llorar a _nuestra_ hermana?" Resaltó con agudeza la penúltima palabra. "Responde," insistió.

El Uchiha elevó su mano, acto después alzó su dedo índice. Y señalando dijo: "Yo no sé, ni me interesa saber porque está llorando." Aclaró con una leve alteración en su voz. Se estaba desesperando, y no porque se sintiera culpable, sino porque... Ni el mismo sabía porque se comportaba así.

Itachi suspiro con pesadez, "Sakura me conto su buen—_grandioso_ primer día de escuela." Comentó. Ante el tono de voz, Sakura simplemente lo miro a los ojos a su hermano mayor. Aunque la reacción de Sasuke fue distinta, sintió como su espalda se heló al instante al ser el único que percató la ulterior voz tétrica de Itachi. "…Bueno, no estuve ahí para comprobarlo. Pero hubiese querido."

Sasuke ya presentía para donde estaba yendo toda esta acusación, no había otra explicación.

"¿Puedes decirme que pasó?" Inquirió Itachi con sorna en su voz, con voz siniestra a la vez. "Que dices… hablaras, ¿Sasuke—_niichan_?

Sasuke tragó fuerte, "Me cagé," pensó. Sakura le había contado todo a Itachi.

—Fin Recuerdo—

—Sasuke p.o.v—

"…Y Sakura. ¿Cómo es _él_?" La pregunta formulada por nuestra madre me saco de mi nube de recuerdos. Ante eso, podría jurar que vi un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas de mi—hermanastra.

"Ha, si Sakurita. ¿Cómo es tu _amigo_?" Esta vez se entrometió nuestro hermano mayor. Joder. El indirecto sarcasmo acentuado fue con dirección hacia mí, ya que me percate que me miraba de costado—así nadie se percataría de su sátira pregunta.

"Em—er—El es… mi primer amigo de toda la vida," Respondió titubeante, aun así, totalmente satisfecha y orgullosa de sus palabras. Y por hecho, haciendo que mi sangre comenzara a hervir. "Me ayudo demasiado para sociabilizar con los demás. Le debo mucho... - Finalizó alegremente, demasiado para mi gusto.

Estaba jodidamente incomodo y furioso, no sé qué hago _yo_ aquí, en esta puta reunión— Así… Maldito Itachi que me obligó.

—Sasuke p.o.v Finaliza—

—Recuerdo—

"Sakura," Itachi llamó su nombre suavemente. Ella alzó la vista, ojo jades nublosos, mejillas sonrojada, porque estaba llorando, por eso no le contesto, no quería que su hermano escuchara su quebradiza y temblorosa voz. Itachi hablo nuevamente, "ve a tu habitación." Ordenó mas Sasuke solo se quedo ahí—observando el comportamiento de sus hermanos.

Unos segundos en silencio, no respuesta por parte de ella. Fijó su mirada, solo se le quedo viendo. No se le veía ni tenía intención de moverse. Giró su rostro levemente y su mirada se chocó en contra de los congelantes ojos de su hermano Sasuke. A kilómetros se podría ver, que con solo verlo, el ya la estaba odiando. Inclusive, hasta tal vez, con odio profundo, ella había pensado. Dudó y respondió, "No," dijo mientras negó con la cabeza temblorosamente.

Itachi frunció el seño. "No te lo pregunte," alegó.

La peli rosa negó nuevamente y lo miró detenidamente. "Lose, Itachi—niisan." Dijo con la vista aguada. "Pero—si me voy, van a discutir o pelear por mi culpa." Comentó con voz segura, como si fuese un hecho que eso fuese a pasar segundos después que ella pusiese fue afuera. Ambos hermanos se observaron por un corto instante. Posiblemente había _algo_ de verdad en las palabras de su hermana. Itachi iba a refutar pero ella se adelanto. "Además, no quiero que Sasuke..." Se detuvo y medito sus alternativas."Sasuke—kun," Reaseguró, pensando que sería el mejor de todos los sufijos, "no quiero que me odie—más de lo que ya me pueda estar odiando…" Terminó sollozando y lagrimas cayendo libremente.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. "¿Por qué carajos saco el —_kun?_," inquirió mentalmente. Si hubiese sabido que le diría —_kun_ el no la hubiese prohibido usar el —niichan. "Mierda," le pasó rápidamente en la cabeza por inercia. ¿Qué demonios había dicho su hermanita? ¿Qué no quería que la odie más de lo que ya la odia? ¡Cómo demonios va a decir eso! ¡Joder! Ahora si tiene un buen motivo para odiarla. Cuando estén solos, Itachi y el, Itachi le dirá algo. Eso podía jurarlo.

Itachi desvió su mirada—al parecer el cambió fue mas de difícil de lo que se imagino. Suspiro, "está bien, Sakura." Le dijo cariñosamente mientras que su mirada se suavizó. "Sasuke," llamó su atención. "Vete a tu cuarto." Ordenó de una manera levemente sutil. Y cuando el menor azabache hubo estado a pocos centímetros fuera de la puerta, el mayor cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Sasuke, estando fuera de la vista de sus hermanos. Giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Gruñó frustrante, "maldito," susurró. Al llegar a su habitación, tomó el pomo con cólera y lo presionó con fuerza e _impotencia_.

Itachi quedo como la buena persona, buen y excelente hermano. Y el como el puto villano que siempre pierde. Tiro con cólera la puerta de su habitación, azotando algo en su pecho algo de _frustración_.

Mierda, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi. _Siempre_ Itachi. Seguramente, el ahora la debe de estar consolando, y ella cayendo... Como todos. El Gran Orgullo de los Uchiha...

* * *

—Sasuke p.o.v—

Lo sabía, hasta hubiese jurado que esto pasaría.

"Bien… tal vez no te hayas disculpado, Sasuke." Me lo mencionó Itachi secamente.

Honestamente, supe donde estaba yendo. Y mierda, para mí, el no era el indicado para este sermón. "Y que." Replique, restando importancia.

Suspiró ligeramente, "De alguna manera te tienes que hacer algo por ella—como recompensa. Hacerla saber que tienes un espacio reservado para ella en esa _mierda_ de corazón—si es que tienes un corazón." Indirectamente me contraatacó tranquilo.

Su insulto no me ofendió. Sonreí socarronamente, "Que hermosas y profundas palabras." Me burle girándome hacia él, encarándolo. "Servirías mejor como consejero, ¿ha?" Respondí altanero.

"¿Que harás mañana en la tarde?" Inquirió ignorando completamente mi mofa.

Lo mire unos segundos, "Iré a la casa del idio—." Fue ahí donde caí, me percate donde iba todo esto, y si es lo que pienso, pues que su plan que se vaya al diablo. Le lancé una mirada tajante, "¿Por qué?" Al grano, no quería rodeos y el tampoco. "Al punto," agregué.

"Sabía que me dirías eso, _hermanito_." Me dijo socarrón; yo solo respondí con mi clásico monosílabo. "Mañana vendrá a visitarnos un viejo amigo de Sakura… Y _nosotros_ estaremos ahí." Aseguro enfatizando su última oración.

Sonreí con sorna. "¿Que Si? Me la creí, Itachi." Me burle negándome.

"Tienes que hacerlo—para reivindicarte. La hiciste llorar. Lose todo Sasuke, Sakura me dice _todo_." Resaltó la última palabra. Sentía, podía sentir drenar mi sangre, de _cólera_.

"Iras." Me ordenó, y sin más se fue. Dejándome solo en su habitación. Porque, él sabía que yo estaría ahí, presente.

—Fin Recuerdo—

"Puedes abrir la puerta, ¿Sasuke_—_chan?" Me pidió mi madre. Demonios, creo que es la única en la casa a quien le hago caso mayormente sin refunfuñar.

Ofrecí mi monosílabo en respuesta, sabiendo que ella lo tomaría en afirmativa. Logro escuchar un leve "Gracias," proveniente de mi madre mientras voy por el estrecho pasillo hacia la puerta. Estaba tan perdido en mis recuerdos que ni me percate que el tiempo había pasado. Giro el pomo y abro la puerta lentamente. Lo enfrente. Lo miro fijamente...

Instantáneamente me pregunto. ¿Qué demonios tiene ese orfanato para que cada adolescente que viene de ahí tenga un extraño color de cabello? En este caso, este era un pelirrojo.

"Buenas tardes," Me saludó cordial y se inclinó levemente. De todas manera esa mirada fría me estaba molestando. Y lo que dijo—ó más bien, su murmuro—después, hizo hervir mi sangre:

"Me llamo Gaara," Se presentó. En una manera formal, inclusive me hizo recordar un poco a Neji o Hinata Hyuga. "¿Aquí vive la familia Uchiha?, o más bien. Estoy buscando a... Uchiha Sakura." Fue lo que dijo, en voz baja—mas para él, "_Mi Flor de Cerezo..._" Fue lo que murmuró.

"_Hijo de puta_..." Fue lo que yo murmuré.

* * *

***Editado.**


	7. VII: Don't be jealous, idiot Be nice

* * *

• **D****eclaimer****:** Anime/Manga _Naruto_ pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto ©.

A.U. / U.A.

Romance - Drama - Incesto

~SasuSaku - NaruHina - NejiTen - SaIno~

* * *

••• **STEP SISTER •••**

**-x-**

**VII: Don't be jealous, idiot. ****Be nice.**

* * *

-

- Sasuke? - Emitió, a lo que puso el primer paso dentro del salón de clases. No había nadie, aun. Solo estaba él; _solitario_, _como antes..._

El sonido de sus zapatos al caminar cuando se acercaba a su carpeta se escuchaba. Llego a su carpeta y ubico su mochila sobre su silla. Camino lentamente hacia el azabache, - _Esta despierto, sabe que estoy aquí_. - Pensó firmemente la Yamanaka con una mirada decidida.

El azabache giro su rostro. Ojos negros. _Amistad_.

- Sasuke, que mala cara llevas. - Le comento incómodamente su amiga con una clásica mueca. - ¿No tienes mejor cara? ¿O ya naciste con esa?, que lastima~... - Se burlo. Formo una sonrisa sarcástica, quería joder al azabache. Se conformaría con verle fruncir el cejo, cualquier _normal_ indicio, pero… Espero en vano. El Uchiha seguía en la misma posición.

- Hm... - Emitió desganado.

Lo único que consiguió Yamanaka, torció sus finos labios. _¿__Qué demonios le pasaba?, porque es obvio... Sasuke _no_ está molesto..._ - ¡Sasuke! Naruto me conto que te gusta el _rock_, ¡mira! Tengo un nuevo disco. - Busco en el bolsillo derecho de su falda, encontrando y así mostrándole el disco tratando de animarlo, en _vano_. Se desanimo, se defraudo a sí misma. Ni siquiera podía hacer reír o molestar a su amigo _fácilmente como lo hacía antes._

- Lo... s-siento... - Se disculpo vagamente, la rubia lo miro fijamente. - No tengo ánimo. - Alego aun sentado en su carpeta.

- Ha - Suspiro. - Inclusive te disculpaste. - Le dijo, camino lentamente hasta el pupitre que se encontraba frente al del Uchiha. - Sasuke... Cuéntame. Cuando no es broma, te aseguro que puedo ser de mejor ayuda que el _baka_ de Naruto… - Pidió con un brillo en sus ojos. _Hablaba en serio_.

- Rubios _bakas_. Tal para cual. - Alego el oji-negro. Yamanaka sonrió abiertamente. - Bueno... - Inicio. La rubia comenzó prestando atención con seriedad a cada palabra hablada por el Uchiha.

.

• •

.

- Y aquí: ¡Es la azotea de la escuela! - Extendió los brazos y grito de emoción, no lo podía negar, ni siquiera disimular. Se sentía feliz, alegre, emocionada; inclusive había un brillo especial en su mirada con una radiante sonrisa.

- Estás muy contenta, no lo niegues. - Le dijo sonriéndole. - Acaso será... ¿Por mi? - Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

Ante tal pregunta, las mejillas de la chica se tornaron levemente sonrosadas. El ya sabía de ante-mano que esa pregunta ocasionaría esa reacción a la peli rosa.

- Em. E-Tto. - Titubeo, el riendo. - Gaara... - Le llamo, el paro de reír. - Me siento muy feliz. - Le dijo, esta vez no titubeo. El peli-rojo suavizo la mirada.

- Se te nota, - Comento. - no es necesario que lo menciones. - Dio pasos acercándose a la oji jade. - Y dime... ¿Cómo te fue? - Pregunto. Tenía mucha curiosidad que se le carcomía por dentro, queriendo saber cómo le fue desde un principio, que había sucedido desde que puso un pie fuera del _Orfanato_. Tenía, debía de saberlo.

Ella bajo la mirada. - _Como me fue... Mi madrastra, padrastro, hermanastros..._ - Pensó y rodo los ojos al recordar el _pequeño_ altercado con su hermano, Sasuke. No dejo de sonreír, pero su mirada denotaba tristeza. - Bien. - Contesto con alegría al recordarse inmediatamente de su _onii-san_, Itachi. El, un hermano mayor como Itachi no había; así de simple. - ¡Mi _onii-san_ es el mejor hermano de todo el mundo! - Le dijo, casi gritando toda orgullosa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Nunca en su vida había pensado que los _hermanos mayores_ podrían ser una gran motivación, ayuda, apoyo en sentimientos y forma de ser.

El pelirrojo se sobre salto levemente al inesperado grito de la peli rosa al alabar a su hermano. Sonrió cariñosamente. - Me alegro, Itachi, el es mayor de tus dos hermanos, el de la coleta, ¿no? - Pregunto, ella asintió con su ensanchada sonrisa. - ¿Y el otro?, el que... - Dudo por instantes. - Hm - Emitió. - El que... Es más frio, serio... Hm, ¿es _emo_? - Pregunto sonriendo soltando una leve carcajada.

Una gota por la sien le paso. – Hm... - Ubico su dedo índice bajo la quijada. - No sé. - Contesto. - Pero, _emo_ o no, es muy popular - Le conto sonriendo.

- ¿Muy popular? - Se burlo. - Avísame cuando tenga un Club. - Le dijo riendo.

- Em., tiene un Club. - Al dar su respuesta, rápidamente, por inercia recordó el conflicto con Karin. Cerró los ojos y los abría apresuradamente, parpadeando con fuerza. _Paso de lado_ a su recuerdo, no quería ponerse triste frente a Gaara. Se le estaba torciendo los labios a uno de tristeza, recordó instantáneamente a su hermano, Itachi. Sonrisa de _gratitud_ y _admiración_ se le formo.

_El peli-rojo por suerte, no se percato._

- Uh? Vaya joyita de hermano que te ganaste. Tu hermano Itachi, _el mejor hermano_ del mundo. Y tú hermano Sasuke, _el Hot-Boy_ de toda la escuela. Pero que afortunada. - Le dijo. Volvió a sonreír mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos hacia ella, la peli rosa se sonrojo con violencia. - ¿Y cómo te trato él? - Pregunto, le acariciaba suavemente los rosados cabellos.

- Te refieres a Sasuke_-niichan_? - Era preferible usar el sufijo _-niichan_ en vez de _-kun_ o sino, Gaara se daría cuenta. El asistió. Ella rodo la vista, nuevamente... _Le dolía _recordar _eso_.

.

• •

.

- ¡¿Que tú qué?! - Grito escandalosamente, en su voz denotaba claramente la des-ilusión. - ¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Estabas ahí! Y no hiciste nada! - Demandaba furiosa, el azabache parecía en otro mundo.

- Hm…

- Estabas ahí, Sasuke!, cuando la puta de Karin fue al baño a joder a tu- tu _hermana_ y tu- tu no…

- Corrección, - La paro con molestia. - ella. No. Es. Mi Hermana. - Fue lo que dijo, claramente, palabra por palabra. Casi rechinando los dientes.

- Eres un maldito...

La observo con su mirada fría, no le importo el insulto que su amiga le ofreció. - _Lose_. - Fue que dijo sin importancia.

.

• _**Flash Back •**_

.

- Uh! Ugh! - Reprimía su llanto, mas muchas de sus lágrimas caían en recompensa. - Sasuke-_niichan, gomene_. Ugh! - Con una mano que poso sobre sus labios evitaba los fuertes sonidos de su lloriqueo, su rostro sonrojado de tantas lagrimas.

.

- Hm... - Emitió, ella no lo escucho, eso fue su intención. Dio dos pasos, ella tampoco lo escucho, más preocupada en secarse las lágrimas que caían como cascadas de sus ojos. - _Verla así, hasta me hace sentir culpable, _- Sonrió socarrón. - _yo, sintiéndome… ¿culpable?_ - Hubiese reído ahí mismo el Uchiha, pero ahí en el rincón del baño se encontraba su _hermanastra_ y podría escucharlo.

_Tac. Tac._

Escucho el sonido de personas viniendo. - Maldición. - Maldijo por lo bajo. Miro con desesperación por los costados, aun nadie. Se metió a la primera cabina del baño de _mujeres_ que vio, cerró la puerta rápido pero minuciosamente, solo se escucho el leve chillido de la puerta cerrándose.

La peli rosa lo escucho.

- ¿Uh? - Emitió, giro su mirada por todo el baño. - Ah… - Suspiro aliviada, por un mínimo instante se le cruzo en su mente que era Sasuke_-niichan_; buscándola para disculparse. - _Imposible_. - Pensó para sí. Pero de igual manera se sintió aliviada, no quería que nadie le viera en esa deplorable apariencia. Pómulos sonrojados; por haber sobado cada instante el camino de las lagrimas, ojos rojos y vidriosos que seguían amenazando con llorar, y finalizando con su cabello desordenado ya que con sus delicadas manos cogió frenesí su cabellos momentos antes en señal de su impotencia.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, la peli rosa abrió sus ojos como plato. Hubiese deseado que entrara hasta el mismísimo demonio si fuera posible, pero no _ella_.

- Karin… - Emitió en un susurro claro.

Ella en respuesta solo sonrió con sorna.

.

- ¿Karin? - Se pregunto para sí al escuchar que la oji jade la menciono, aun escondido en el baño. No debía poner ni un paso afuera o hacer un mínimo sonido o lo descubrirían. Pero aun así, sintió una inmensa curiosidad. Frunció el seño con decisión. - Hn. - Emitió levemente. Comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente, solamente unos milímetros. Dejo de mover la puerta hasta que diferencio a su _hermanastra_. - …Sakura.

.

La pelirroja torció su sonrisa. La miro de arriba abajo e hizo una mueca de des-aprobación, negó cancinamente con la cabeza y sonrió levemente. - Vaya, vaya. Si que mis _futuros suegros_ tienen malos gustos. - Dijo esto apuntándola. - Es decir, - Prosiguió. - ¿Qué te han visto?, solamente eres una tonta ingenua; una miserable… _Bastarda_.

La peli rosa no dijo nada, no emitió nada, ninguna clase de ademan, ni siquiera se molesto en mover algún musculo. ¿Para qué? La oji jade ya se espera que le dijeran algo como eso, y aunque realmente le doliera, - _Es cierto…_ - Alego mentalmente. Estática, estaba ahí solamente con la mirada gacha; pero sus gruesas lágrimas ya respondían por ella.

.

Impotencia. Si eso era lo que sentía, ¡¿Cómo demonios siendo su hermano mayor puede permitir eso?! - ¡Maldición! - Se consumía con su cólera. Enfureció, pero volvió rápidamente a su pose de chico frio, serio, y calculador porque casi comete una estupidez. Por estar renegándose casi golpea la puerta del baño para liberar su frustración. - La costumbre… - Pensó, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando se molestaba considerablemente o... Por cualquier cosa que no soportaba. Recompuso la postura y volvió a observar lo que pasaba.

Frunció el seño con cólera… No le gusto nada de lo que estaba viendo.

.

- ¡Ugh! - Emitió la peli rosa ya que la pelirroja la estaba tirando de sus delgados cabellos.

- ¡Aléjate de _mi_ Sasuke! - Advirtió furiosa. - O si no… - La oji jade la miro expectante, esperando una respuesta. - No te gustara saber. - Finalizo.

- … ¡Ugh! - Volvió a sentir dolor cuando la de lentes la tiro al frio piso de cerámica del baño.

La pelirroja la miro desde arriba, arrogantemente. Sonrió muy complacida, le dio la espalda y se encamino afuera del baño, supuestamente dejando "sola" a la peli rosa.

.

Escucho que la puerta se abrió y cerró. Obviamente ya Karin se había largado. Abrió la puerta y… - ¿Dónde demonios se metió? - Murmuro, y su pregunta tuvo una respuesta rápidamente al escuchar a su _hermana_. Dio unos pasos hacia una de las cabinas del baño y pego su oído a la puerta de la cabina del que estaba seguro que era la cabina que correspondía al pequeño llanto. - Aquí esta. - Pensó.

_- Gaara._

Fue lo que escucho el Uchiha. - ¿Quién mierda es Gaara? - Pensó con fastidio y notable enojo.

_- Ven, por favor… Ayúdame Gaara._

Bien. No sabía exactamente quién era ese jodido 'Gaara', pero lo sabría en instantes.

.

_Plack_

La puerta se abrió bruscamente que hizo sobresaltar a la peli rosa.

- ¿Quién es Gaara? - Eso fue una pregunta demandante.

.

• _**end Flash Back •**_

.

- Luego de eso, se fue como alma que lleva el diablo… - Le termino de contar casi en susurro.

- Malnacido. - Yamanaka comenzó nuevamente con los insultos a su _amigo_.

La puerta corrediza del salón sonó.

- ¡¡Buenos días, _'ttebayo_!! - Saludo alegremente.

- Buenos días solo para ti serán. - Ironizo la rubia observando de reojo a Sasuke.

- ¿Eh...? - Emitió el rubio sin comprender. - ¿Me perdí de algo?

- No mucho. - Dijo una molesta rubia.

El rubio se quedo mirando entre Yamanaka y el _teme_.

.

- Y eso que no le conté sobre la cena con el _querido amigo de Sakura._ - Pensó sarcástico. - ¡Mierda! - Se grito mentalmente, ese chico pelirrojo lo le agradaba ni una pizca.

.

• _**Flash Back -**__ Sasuke's povs-._

.

- Hijo de puta… - _Recuerdo que murmure con cólera._

- Hm, disculpa, ¿Qué dijo? - _Me preguntó ese maldito bastardo con una cara que se cree que es un inocente. No me gusta para nada._

- Nada, - _Respondí y a la vez le mentí._ - pasa, mi familia te está esperando en la sala. - _Le dije con mi mirada fría, y se dio cuenta de que el no me agrada porque, inclusive, también se me quedo mirando de la misma manera en la que yo lo miraba._

- ¡Gaara! - _¿Quién mas gritaría con ese entusiasmo?, quien más que mi 'hermana' Sakura. Y si, era ella._

.

- Así que tú eres Gaara. - _Dijo con seriedad mi padre, al parecer le interesaba este tema sobre el 'amigo de su _querida hija'.

- Si. - _Insisto, ese maldito bastardo no me agrada para nada._

- El es mi mejor amigo desde el orfanato, Otto_-chan_.

_Si no tuviera una excelente compostura, me hubiese atorado con __él te caliente que estaba bebiendo. Rodé mis ojos hacia _Itachi_, si, también estaba algo sorprendido… Es decir, ¿Quién demonios llama Otto-_chan _a Otto_-san_?, mire expectante. Y como me lo imagine… El no dijo nada._

.

.

_¿Cómo?, eso fue lo que pensé rápidamente, ese bastardo no pudo ver estado hablando enserio. Y nuestro padre, ¡no dijo nada!_

- ¿Es eso cierto, Sakura?

- Si… Itachi-_niisan_.

- No te sonrojes.

_Si era cierto, Sakura se había sonrojado ante lo que había dicho su… "Amigo"._

- ¿Y lo son?, es decir, ahora. -_ Interrumpió y a la vez preguntó Otto_-san_._

- No, no ya no.

_Fue lo que dijo con tranquilidad el tal _Gaara_. Suspire levemente, nadie lo noto. Me tranquilizo de sobre-manera que ellos ya no sean _enamorados, como lo era en ese _orfanato._

- Ah…

_Suspiro, mi madre pareció ser una risueña en esta sala. Eso me incomodo._

- ¿Y volverán a ser novios?

_Itachi ya se estaba tardando para hacer esa maldita pregunta. Ese Tal _Gaara_ y mi "hermanita" se quedaron observando por unos instantes, ella se sonrojo…_

_Bien, no soportaría esto._

_Me pare abruptamente del sofá en cual a mi izquierda estaba Itachi; quien me miraba con des-aprobación, y a mi derecha mi padre; el que me miraba con una cara de sorpresa mal disimulada ante mi descortés comportamiento ante un invitado. Y realmente… Poco o nada me importó._

- Sasuke…_-chan…_

_Mi mama me miro, no supe como describir su mirada._

- Sasuke.

_Ese fue mi padre, su seria mirada me decía con cólera que me sentara de nuevo y que no hiciera nada estúpido._

_No le hice caso, no tenia porque._

_Pase mi mirada por todos, y todos me estaban mirando_. - Hn. Como si me importase. - _Fue lo que había pensado en ese momento._

_Comencé a dar pasos hacia las escaleras que me llevarían a mi habitación. Me incomodaba tener la vista de todos ellos sobre mí, sentía que miraban mi espalda mientras me marchaba._ - Joder… - _Susurre con cólera. Desgraciadamente, no sé cómo, pero llego a los oídos de Itachi, por el simple hecho que gire levemente mi rostro, y a quien le vi más molesto fue a mi "querido hermano"._

- Sasuke…_-niichan._

_Sabía__ que era ella, es la única que me llama así. Gire a verla disimuladamente, su rostro denoto tristeza, No lo negare, me sentí algo culpable… Y todo ese sentimiento de culpabilidad se fue al demonio cuando vía a ese bastardo sonriéndome con altanería. Nadie lo vio._

_Refunfuñe frustrado, casi golpeo la pared por mi cólera. Regrese mi mirada hacia el camino a mi habitación, se que se enfurecieron mas. Comencé a alejarme; pero esta vez… No mire hacia atrás._

.

• **end **_**Flash Back.**_** -**_end Sasuke's povs._

.

- ¡Buenos días, Sakura_-chan_! - Grito con emoción el rubio al ver cruzar a su amiga al salón de clases. - ¿Uh? - Emitió con curiosidad. - Sakura_-chan_, ¿Quién es el? - Pregunto mirando al peli rojo.

- ¡Ah! - Chillo animosa yendo a abrasar a la peli rosa en manera de saludo. - Sakura, ¿Quién es? - Pregunto al darse cuenta que el chico estaba al costado de la oji-jade.

- Si, Sakura. ¿Quién es? - La curiosidad se lo estaba carcomiendo.

- Chicos, - Comenzó la peli rosa. - El es Gaara, mi mejor amigo, y estudiara con nosotros desde hoy. - Presento a sus amigos, con una adorable sonrisa inocente, y un leve sonrojo adornando su rostro.

.

Se paralizo levemente ante las palabras dichas por la peli rosa, su _hermana_. Giro su rostro, y observo por el rabillo del ojo… Allí el estaba… - Mierda, tiene que ser una broma… Se dijo para sí mismo, dándose cuenta que el pelirrojo lo observaba con sorna. - Esto es la guerra. - Dijo, y alzo su mirada.

- _No, tu aun no conoces a Uchiha Sasuke…_

Se dijo con ensanchado ego, y con altanería le dio una sonrisa arrogante, el pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco, levemente.

- _No aun no me conoces…_

_-_

* * *

-

_Y aqui termino el capi.**..** Seh, termino con un Sasuke con un ego que no le cabe ni en el  
alma.. ù_u, y pues me bacila cuando se comporta a lo rebelde ¬w¬, Si..  
Y pues, disculpen un "poco" por el retraso, no tenia la mas remota idea de como proseguir con el  
capi, ademas, creo que lo hice un poco largo, aunque creo que este capi se baso mas en _Flash Back_s  
Uù_u, pero creo que en si fueron de algo de importancia, para saber que era lo que habia pasado en  
las partes salteadas, :D  
Bien, espero que les aya gustado. :D, w  
_

_

* * *

_

review/comentario/tomateS ¬_0_¬; me encantan los tomates xD


	8. VIII: What lying and fighting for?

• **D****eclaimer****:** Anime/Manga _Naruto_ pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto ©. Pero la historia es mía.

A.U. / U.A.

Romance–Drama–Incesto

.SasuSaku. .NaruHina. .NejiTen. .SaIno.

* * *

••• **STEP SISTER •••**

**-x-**

**VIII: What lying and fighting for...?**

* * *

.

**Flash Back-** Sasuke's pov.

.

- ¿Castigado? – Pregunté con asombro pero, lo disimule muy bien frente a él. Aun no podía creerlo. – _¡Hmp!_ – Emití como si no me importase lo que me estuviese diciéndome, pero muy en el fondo si me importaba, y él lo sabía bien.

- ¿Acaso no quieres que te lo diga, Sasuke_-chan_? – Me preguntó sarcástico. Si, si quería saber, pero no se lo preguntaría, por el simple hecho que _no _le quiero dar el gusto, ¡no!

Alcé mi ceja, dudando. – Poco me importa lo que tengas que decirme, _aniki_. – Le dije sin importancia, se lo tomo mal, de eso me percate mientras me giraba para irme de su habitación. Mi espalda tembló levemente al momento que pude sentir que mi _querido_ hermano se estaba riendo de forma… ¿maléfica?, no pude con mi curiosidad. Giré con levedad mi rostro y fue el instante en que _maldije_ el momento en que volteé a verlo.

Su sonrisa se acentuó más, pero se calmó, su rostro se veía totalmente fresco. Era obvio, ese desgraciado a quien supuestamente le tengo que decir 'hermano' se le había ocurrido algo. Algo que no me iba a gustar. – Escúpelo. – Le dije sin rodeos, de una vez quería saber cuál sería mi castigo.

- Pasar una semana con el amigo de Sakura. Ese es tu _castigo_. – Ni siquiera se tardo en decírmelo… _Un momento_.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamé, casi explotando de indignación. No me había percatado que eso me había alterado, igual, no era el momento para ponerme a pensar que estaba bien en ese instante.

- Desde mañana. – Me evadió olímpicamente, sonriendo, prosiguiendo sin importarle mi queja, hasta podría jurar que me lo estaba regando en mi cara.

- ¡_Hmp_! – Gruñí con cólera, no lo negaría. Ya sabía que lo haría.

- Sasuke_-chan_, últimamente estas que me haces caso. – Menciono rodeándome, aun no quitaba esa sonrisa, _quería sacarme algo_. – Antes no lo hacías, acaso, ¿tienes la conciencia sucia?, que habrás hecho. – Me dijo despreocupado, sus palabras venían con total ironía, podía sospechar que podía leer lo que pensaba con solo mirarme a los ojos. Lo que realmente me jodia era que solo lo hacía para molestarme, ¡solamente para eso!

Y solo después de eso, salí de su habitación azotando la puerta con cólera.

.

**End FlashBack - **End Sasuke's povs.

.

- ¡Hahahahahaha! – Se reía sin parar ante lo que le había contado su amigo, no paraba, inclusive se le podían notar las lágrimas que salían de sus cerrados ojos.

Se paró de su asiento, frunciendo el seño. – ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó malhumorado. Lo veía de mala manera mientras que el rubio se retorcía entre risas. – No le veo la gracia. – Comentó más para sí.

El rubio paro de reír, pero proseguía con su sarcástica sonrisa. Había escuchado al azabache de todas maneras. – Oh, vamos, _teeme_. – Comenzó, para intentar animarlo, sonriendo con gran animo. – Gaara no parece ser tan malo, de verdad ¡_'ttebayo_! – Gritó escandalosamente y por inercia alzo su puño al aire, tratando de animar al azabache. En vano.

- Grita y vas a ver que mi Otto_-san_ te bota a patadas de esta casa. – Comentó serio y triunfante observando al rubio con sorna.

- Agua-fiestas. – Susurró el rubio mirándolo con mohín.

.

[•••]

.

Comenzaba a pensar en un plan pero, no se le ocurría alguno, tenía que apresurarse. Al menos le debería que hacer _ese_ favor a su _queridísimo_ amigo de Sasuke. Sus ojos brillaron, se le _prendió el foco_.

- ¿Qué opinas? – Preguntó de la nada, asustando a la oji jade, en son pícara.

Suspiró deliberadamente, se libro del rápido temor. Antes que la rubia comenzara a burlarse de su exalto, prefirió responder a Yamanaka. – ¿De qué o quién, Ino_-chan_? – Menciono confundida.

- De tus _hermanastros_. – Respondió con ánimo, sonriendo sádicamente por dentro. – Sasuke, me deberás toda tu jodida vida por averiguar esto por ti. – Se aseguró a sí misma, ya meditando en que le pediría al azabache como recompensa.

- _Um_. – Emitió poniendo su dedo índice de bajo de su mentón luciendo adorable. – Bueno…

- ¿Si? – Siguió la rubia con brillos en los ojos. Matándose con la curiosidad de lo que pensaba la peli rosa por Sasuke.

- Sobre Itachi-_niisan_, pues…

Desilusión – Mierda, ¡hubiese comenzado con el tonto de Sasuke! – Pensó decepcionada la rubia. Se resigno y comenzó a poner atención a la peli rosa, ya que de alguna manera, se dio cuenta de un especial brillo de admiración en sus ojos jades. – Esto será interesante. – Pensó sonriendo de lado. Esto podría matar al _baka_ de puros celos de _hermano_.

.

[•••]

.

- ¿Y cuando comenzara tu dizque 'castigo', Sasuke_-teeme_? – Preguntó sonriendo. El rubio supo que esa pregunta estaba que jodia al azabache.

- _¡Tsk!_

- Ah… – Suspiró el rubio profundamente sin querer.

El azabache alzo una ceja, confundido. – ¿Y eso?

El oji azul no estaba sonriendo con sorna, ni siquiera sonriendo. – Sasuke. – Le llamó, hablaba en serio, ya que, ni siquiera uso el clásico sufijo. – Estoy enamorado. – Confesó sonrojándose.

Su cara se descuadró, su mirada con temor y confusión a la vez, su ceja derecha se elevó en son de sorpresa. – ¿Qué? – Preguntó sin creerlo, simplemente si era una broma, no le estaba dando la más mínima gracia en todo.

- ¡_Teeme_, tu lo sabías, ¿no?! – Gritó indignado a la vez que se paro del piso de parquet, apuntándolo con su dedo índice. El rubio se dio cuenta que, el azabache no entendía que era lo que trataba de decir. – ¡Sobre Hinata_-chan_, _teeme_! – Exclamó.

Cayó en cuenta, rió con sorna, reincorporó y se paro, quedando a la misma altura del rubio. – Ah. – Suspiró. – Hasta que por fin. – Dijo más para sí, como si no hubiese escuchado la queja del rubio. – Pensé que nunca te hubiese dado cuenta. – Esta vez sí fue dirigida para el oji azul.

- ¡Idiota!, no me di cuenta, ¡lo escuche! – Se lo regó en la cara, aun molesto.

Se tomo el rostro con su mano derecha, sin esperanza. – Maldición, eres caso perdido.

- ¡Porque no me lo dijis–

_¡Plum!_

El rubio y el azabache giraron sus cabezas, y rodaron los ojos hasta toparse con una mirada aun más negra y oscura que el del azabache.

- Otto_-san_. – Lo llamó Sasuke, con un deje de leve temor que, pasó desapercibido por el rubio, quien estaba más temeroso y que demostraba más miedo.

- Ho-Hola, señ-oh-or Uchiha, hehehe. – Saludó, titubeando y riendo nerviosamente.

No dijo nada, solo asintió su cabeza en un formal saludo para el Uzumaki. Dio un paso hacia atrás, con fija mirada seria. Apuntó la dirección que se tomaba para salir de la casa, continuaba sin decir algo.

- ¿_Hum_? – Emitió en plena confusión sin aun entender el menor Uchiha.

- ¡Largo, en mi casa no necesito escándalo! – Explicó furioso, frunció el seño. – ¡Si quieren pelear como niños pequeños se me van! – Fue suficiente para que el par de amigos abandonaran la casa en un santiamén. – Niños. – Pensó, recordando cuando era pequeño, sonrió ante las travesuras que recordó.

Estaba dejando el cuarto de su hijo, cuando escucho la voz del rubio gritando: "¡Adiós, señora Uchiha, adiós señor Uchiha!". Dios, ¿como un niño o, jovencito puede ser tan escandaloso?, o la pregunta seria, ¡¿Cómo _ese_ jovencito podría ser amigo de su _hijo_?!

.

[•••]

.

Si no fuera tan considerable por sus amigos, diría que Sasuke no tendría ni una clase de oportunidad contra su hermano por el cariño de Sakura. – Es simplemente imposible. – Pensó Yamanaka, cansinamente. Es que, no podía creer la muchacha haya estado hablando de Itachi por mas dos horas y, ¡aun no se canse!, pareciese como si el hermano mayor fuera la persona perfecta, con muchas virtudes, cualidades y sin ningún error. Itachi_-niisan_ esto, Itachi_-niisan_ aquello, bueno, está bien, ella le pregunto pero tampoco quería saber sobre Itachi. – Sakura, Sakura. – La llamó, haciendo que la oji jade parara de hablar de su perfecto hermano mayor.

- ¿Si? – Preguntó en son inocente. – ¡Oh!, ya se. – Dijo riendo, creyendo que había entendido. – De tanto hablar contigo sobre Itachi_-niichan_ se nos paso el tiempo volando…Y a mí también hehe. – Rió con nerviosismo.

La rubia la observó sin entender, aun no era lo suficientemente tarde. Bueno, para ella no lo era, todavía eran las 5:24 p.m., según su reloj. Alzó la mirada para contradecir a la oji jade, y para continuar hablando pero, esta vez sobre Sasuke. Miro hacia el horizonte, allí estaba la peli rosa corriendo con dirección a su casa. – ¡Sakura! – La llamó a pulmón para atraer su atención.

Agitó las manos, aun con ese nerviosismo en su sonrisa. – ¡Adiós, Ino-_chan_, te veo mañana! – Se despidió, hasta desparecer.

.

Se quedó ahí, parada. Sin comprender. – Pareciese como si, como si estuviese huyendo. – Emitió la rubia. Una "x" apareció en la sien de Yamanaka, impotencia. – ¡Ah! – Gritó desconforme. – No, no hablamos nada de ese _baka_ de Sasuke. – Cayó al piso, melodramática.

- ¿Ino_-chan_?

Escuchó su nombre, alzo vista. Lo vio y se sonrojo con violencia. – Sai_-kun_.

.

[•••]

.

Corría sin parar, sus piernas le dolían fuertemente y respiraba con dificultad pero, no pararía hasta estar segura que la rubia no la seguiría, o que sería como imposible que la alcanzara. Miró hacia atrás para observar si es que la Yamanaka la seguía pero, no. Nadie. Se detuvo, respiró aliviada. – Me… Me salve. – Fue lo que emitió. Sonrió para sí misma y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su casa.

.

- ¡Estoy en casa! – Avisó pero, nadie contestó. Fue a la cocina, para buscar algo en la nevera. – Una nota. – Dijo con duda. La revisó y se dio cuenta que era de su _madre_. – Fue a comprar víveres. _Um_… Y Otto_-chan_, "Pd: Su Otto-san salió de urgencia". – Puso devuelta la nota en su sitio pensado que tal vez sus hermanos aun no lo habían leído. – Hermanos. – Repitió en murmuro. Su mirada entristeció.

Miro la hora, solo eran las 5:45 p.m., y no había nadie en casa al parecer. – Seguro Ino_-chan_ se aburrió que haya hablado solamente de Itachi_-niisan_ pero, era lo único que pude hacer para que el tiempo pase volando… No quise hablar sobre Sasuke_-niichan_. – Decía con voz apagada. Le dolía cuando hablaba sobre él, especialmente su corazón. No entendía porque su _hermanastro_ la odiaba tanto. Una lagrima surco su rostro, entendió. Sonrió tristemente, la respuesta era tan obvia que no comprendió como no se había dado cuenta antes. – Pero… porque, porque me duele tanto. El, el, nunca me quiso, el nunca quiso una hermanastra.

- Exacto.

Se sobresalto con miedo ya que había reconocido la voz, una voz masculina la cual no pertenecía ni a su Otto­_-chan_ ni tampoco a Itachi_-niisan_. Lo miro con temor, mirada vidriosa por las lágrimas, su rostro sonrojado por lo que había llorado. – Sasuke_-niichan_.

- ¡_Tsk!_ – Emitió molesto, mirándola con mirada fría. Estaba sucio, como si se hubiese revolcado en la tierra y barro. Raramente estaba sudando. Su cabello estaba hacia abajo, aun podía notar gotas de agua limpia caer. Más que todo, se veía totalmente furioso.

- Es decir, Sasuke…_-kun_. – Se corrigió temerosa.

El salvador –para la peli rosa– hizo acto de presencia para defender a la oji jade. – Vamos, _teeme_, cálmate. No te desquites con ella, no es su culpa. – Intentó apagar la cólera que contenía el oji negro.

- Tomare un baño. – Avisó antes de subir los escalones hasta su habitación.

Ante lo dicho, la oji jade recién noto algo de lo cual no había realizado. – Naruto_-kun._ – Pensó. – Naruto_-kun_ no está como Sasuke_-niichan_. – Se dijo para sí, casi con sorpresa.

El rubio no se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el azabache, si no que estaba normal pero, con algo de suciedad en el rostro, nada mas a comparación del azabache. – ¿Qué pasa Sakura_-chan_? – Le preguntó escandalosamente al sentirse inspeccionado por la peli rosa.

No pudo con su curiosidad. – Naruto_-kun_, ¿Qué paso con Sasuke-_niichan_? – Indagó, quería saber porque el azabache llegó en tal aspecto a la casa.

El rubio rió, y realizó qué. – Tu, en su presencia nunca lo llamaras "Sasuke_-niichan_", ¿verdad?

Se sonrojó por vergüenza. Ahora que el oji azul le dijo eso, ¿tanto temor le tenía a su hermano?, si, mucho temor. – Así es. – Aceptó, no lo negaría, además estaba segura que el rubio no le creería una mentira. Es como si el oji azul sabría cuando mentirías o dirías la verdad, pareciese un don. – Me lo dijo, dijo que odiaba el sufijo "niichan", por eso ahora le digo "-kun". – Respondió decepcionada. – Pero, tampoco le gusta ese.

- Entonces solo dile "_teeme"_. – Aconsejó graciosamente el Uzumaki a la peli rosa. Soltó una gran risa al pensar como sería si es que Sakura llamara con voz temerosa "teeme" en vez de "niichan" o "kun". No pudo evitarlo. – ¡Hahahaha!

.

- Ha… No hay nada que ver, Sakura_-chan_. – Dejó saber a la peli rosa que no había nada interesante en la televisión mientras que el rubio esperaba a que el azabache bajara. – Que aburrido. – Se quejó. - ¡_Teeme_, mas te vale que te apures! – Gritó para que el azabache, que estaba en el segundo piso, lo escuchara. – ¡Ah, pero lávate bien, eh! – Se burló aun gritando. El rubio rió, gritaba tan fuerte que seguro los vecinos escucharon, y eso haría enfadar a Sasuke.

- Ahora que lo mencionas. Aun no me respondes. – Dijo la oji jade cuando se sentaba en el sofá junto al rubio.

Cerró los ojos en señal de confusión, no entendía que quería decir con eso. – ¿A qué te refieres, Sakura_-chan_? – Preguntó dubitativamente.

- Porque, ¿porque Sasuke_-niichan_ llego todo sucio y molesto? – Preguntó, esta vez no dejaría que el oji azul le cambiara el tema como la vez que le había preguntado. El no decía nada, y ella expectante por una respuesta. – ¡Ah! – Chilló dando un sobresalto ya que, de manera repentina el rubio se paro del sofá rápida y bruscamente. – ¿Qué…?

- Sakura_-chan_. – La llamó, esta se asustó levemente. El rostro se le veía sombrío, los flequillos le cubrían la mirada. Alzó la cabeza. – ¡Hahaha! Oh, em, ¡bueno!, mira la hora. – Dijo señalando el lugar donde se encontraba el reloj.

Giró la cabeza a ver la hora como pidió el rubio. – 6:18 p.m., aun es temprano para ti Naru–

- ¡Si lo sé!, es muy tarde para mi, dile al _teeme_ que ya me fui. – Mencionó cuando hacia una maratón para llegar la salida de la casa. – ¡Saludos! – Dijo pero, antes de cerrar la puerta. Hizo entrar solo su cabeza. – Si quieres, pregúntale a Sasuke. – Aconsejó con mirada seria, seguido de una cálida sonrisa. – Adiós. – Fue lo único que dijo antes que el sonido de la puerta hiciera acto de presencia y todo quedara en silencio.

.

Y le hiso caso, se sentó en el sofá a esperar a su hermano. Sintió el coraje por un instante, valiente en cierto modo por enfrentar a su serio hermanastro pero, todo se convirtió en cobardía al escuchar sus pasos en los escalones, bajando hacia la sala, donde ella estaba.

Lo vio de soslayo, se sonrojo no pudo evitarlo. Su hermano estaba sin camisa alguna, una pequeña toalla alrededor de su nuca evitando que las gotas de agua de su cabello resbalaran hasta su espalda. El oscuro cabello brillante y hacia abajo haciendo notar que había tomado una ducha, si que parecía… – Dónde se metió el idiota. – Y toda esa magia de Dios se fue ante tal dureza de pregunta, si es que eso pareciese una pregunta.

Se regañó, agachando su rostro, avergonzada. Temiendo a que el azabache se haya percatado de sus pensamientos hacia él. – Em. Pues, e-etto… Naruto_-kun_ ya se fue, Sasuke… _-Kun_. – Por un instante su mente se quedo en cero, lo observó detenidamente para ver alguna clase de negación hacia el sufijo pero, lo único que recibió fue un ligero monosílabo. Se sintió aliviada, no le gritó esta vez. Tragó fuerte, tenía que preguntarle, aunque solo recibiera el monosílabo o alguna despreciativa mirada, después de todo, el nunca la quiso bajo el mismo techo.

La miraba por el rabillo del ojo, se la veía pensativa o debatiéndose entre dos opciones, según le parecía. – Seguro está pensando en ese bastardo. – Se dijo a sí mismo. – Con el que tendré que pasar más tiempo. – Agregó sintiéndose desgraciado, lamentándose. – Maldito Itachi. – Dijo en voz baja. – Itachi, mierda. ¡Piensa en Itachi! – Aseguró, casi sin ninguna clase de duda. – Cuando vea a uno de esos yo–

- Sasuke_-kun_. – Llamó su atención.

- _Hn._

Se dio un rápido valor mental para preguntarle, y comenzó. - ¿Por…? Porque… ¿Por qué llegaste así a casa? – Finalmente se había liberado de ese peso de encima, estaba segura que si no le preguntaba, no dormiría esa noche. Enfrento la mirada de su hermanastro, trato de entender que pasaba por su cabeza, que estaba pensando, que le diría, que haría pero, no. Nada. El silencio, no respuesta por parte de él la mataba, está bien que la odiara pero. Esto sí que la estaba _matando_. – ¿Sasuke_-niichan_? – Por inercia se tapo la boca rápidamente, se esperanzaba que el azabache no haya escuchado ese sufijo. Esperaba algún movimiento por parte de él que demostraba que está molesto, furioso, amargo con ella, aun así. Nada, tampoco nada.

Abrió la boca levemente para responder, sus labios temblaron, dudo y se decidió por una normal respuesta por parte de él. – No es de tu incumbencia. – Tal vez las palabras no fueron duras, pero la manera, la forma fueron las más frías. – No tiene nada que ver contigo. – Mintió con elegancia, viéndola superiormente. – Así que, no jodas.

Dolió, si, dolió. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?, Gaara se lo había dicho millones de veces que tenía que defenderse con cualquiera que le hiciera daño pero, ¿eso incluía a su hermanastro?, hijo de las personas que la acogieron y la tratan como un miembro más de la familia, ¿es justo?, a diferencia, ella solo actuaria como lo sentía. – Yo solo… Solo me preocupaba por ti, Sasuke_-niichan_. – Fue la débil al protector ataque del azabache.

No, no se espero esa respuesta. Y todo empeoro con más lágrimas por parte de _ella_. Culpabilidad. Frunció el seño. – Mierda. – Masculló. Se resignó, por eso de su cólera. No dijo nada pero, caminó lentamente con dirección hacia el sofá, y se sentó. No quiso, trato de evitarlo pero, no pudo, se dio cuenta que su rostro cambio a una expresión de dolor. Y ella se dio cuenta, tratando de ir hacia él. – Estoy bien. – Aclaró, mintiendo nuevamente. Aclaró levemente su garganta. – En la tarde, caminando con el _baka_ de Naruto pasamos por la escuela. Donde había unos chicos, los conocía por ser de nuestro mismo grado, pero no sección. – Pausó por unos instantes, para ordenar mejor sus ideas, y no decir cosas que _no_ debía de decir.

Ella aprovechó ese pequeño lapso para tomar asiento junto a su temerario hermano, había comprendido que él había comenzado a responderle a su respuesta, de alguna manera la hizo sentir bien, que sin darse cuenta había sonreído. Miró al azabache, expectante de que siguiera contándole que había pasado. No sabía porque tenía el presentimiento que había sido algo por su culpa.

Rodó sus ojos hacia otra estancia, para no verla. Tragó saliva, en cierta manera su acercamiento produjo que le secara la garganta. – El _idiota…_ dijo que ellos estaban hablando de ti, el muy astuto comenzó a acercarse a ellos, de la nada les pregunto qué mierda estaban hablando ellos de ti. – Narraba de manera suave y fría a la vez, como sin importancia para él, que de cierta manera –sin que se diera cuenta– hizo desilusionar a la peli rosa. – Me dijo cada palabra que ellos le dijeron. – No se percato que, su mirada se torno frívola, hizo puño, frunció el cejo pero, raramente sonriente complacido. – _Peleamos_. Nada más, eso fue lo que paso. – Verdad, y a la vez mentira, el lo sabía, no estaba diciendo la verdad. El principio; fue verdad, la mitad; una leve variación, y la ultima parte; toda una falsedad.

Suspiró. Bien, era inocente; lo sabía pero, no era lo suficientemente estúpida. – Dime la verdad, Sasuke_-kun_. – Pidió, no se dio cuenta cuan cerca estaba de su hermanastro. Se sonrojó por la cercanía, bruscamente se alejo. Mas sonrojada no pudo estar.

Si se dio cuenta, rio victorioso internamente pero, ¿lo estaba llamando mentiroso?, se molesto, y de eso cualquiera lo pudo notar. – Esa es la verdad, y no hay otra. – Alegó con toque de indignación.

- Si fuese así, Naruto_-kun_ hubiese llegado en las mismas condiciones que tu. – Acertó a atacar, y el azabache se maldijo mil veces por ese detalle. – Si no me lo dices, ¡ahora mismo llamare a Naruto-_kun_ a que me diga toda la verdad! – Retó, a la vez frunciendo el seño.

- ¡No te atrevas!, no es de tu incumbencia. – Amenazó, y luego bajo la voz. Intentando dejar todo en la nada pero, ella si no lo dejaría así de fácil, y menos si todo había sido su culpa, lo sabía.

- ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir, Sasuke_-niichan_? – Preguntó, pero sabía que era en vano, porque esa pregunta no sería respondida. Miró hacia el piso, rió con tristeza. – Además, si es _ahora_ de mi incumbencia. En todo esto, estoy envuelta, ¿no?, se pelearon por mi culpa. – Sonrió más anchamente, y la tristeza se notó más claramente.

Se molestó consigo mismo, furioso, se sentía insoportable. – Así es, fue por tu culpa. – Apañó lo que había mencionado antes la peli rosa. – Naruto no peleó, me avisó pero, no peleó. – Aseguró con palabras frías, calculadoramente. Ahora no se detendría, mucho _menos_ ahora. – Fui yo solo quien peleo contra ellos. – Pausó. No la miraba, observó el piso, lucia como fascinado pero, lucia así por sus pensamientos. Tan concentrado en su mundo que no se percató de cómo ella se encontraba.

Shock. Esa era su descripción. En pocas palabras que pudo, o quiso, descifrar; Sasuke –su hermanastro que la odia– la defendió. Algo llegó a su mente, parpadeó varias veces, mordió su labio inferior antes de atreverse a preguntar en suave voz. – Sasuke_-niichan_. – Lo llamó primero, antes de la pregunta. – ¿Qué dijeron ellos? – Corta pregunta, no agregó mas, fue delicadamente mente al punto.

Dudó en responder esa pregunta. ¿Qué que decían?, rió ante eso, lo verdadero seria que _no_ dijeron. Sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar ante ese maldito recuerdo.

_[Pensamiento de Sasuke]_

- ¿Qué no la vieron?, la muy niñita tímida e ingenua es la adoptada. – Comunicó uno de ellos, sonriendo con descaro.

Escucharon el rubio y el azabache mientras pasaban por la escuela.

- Y yo que pensé que la mas tímida e ingenua era la Hyuga. – Comenzó a burlarse uno.

El azabache tomo del brazo al rubio, puesto a que, si fuese por el rubio ese tío estaría botado en el piso.

- Así que adoptada, que zorra, las que lucen tímidas son las más pendejas. – Dijo para el grupo quien, al parecer, lucía más experimentado.

Ahora, el azabache dejo al rubio, si ese maldito seguía…

- ¿Insinúas que es peor que Karin? – Se rió a carcajada limpia el más alegre ante su propio comentario.

El rubio trato de tranquilizarse, haciendo amague de dejar el lugar, para dejarse de problemas. Además, ya comenzaban a hablar de cosas sin sentido.

- Peor que Karin ninguna, ¡esa te hace hasta lo que ni siquiera conoces! – Exclamó, comentando con doble sentido, haciendo que el grupo comenzara a reír.

Bien, ahora sí. Era tiempo de irse, eso sí que ya eran puras babosadas y media. No era de su incumbencia.

- Volviendo a eso de la hermanita-adoptada-Uchiha… O más bien, la _bastarda_. – Regreso al tema, con pura malicia en su voz.

Los pasos del azabache se detuvieron de su camino, el rubio se percato y trato de llevárselo de ahí. Antes de que todo _empeorara_.

- Esa zorra seguro se tiro a uno de los hermanos. – Aseguro uno de manera despreciable, quien se había percatado que el azabache y el rubio estaban merodeando y escuchando cada cosa que decían. – Esa es una _puta_ como todas las fans de ese _idiota_.

Gota que derramo el vaso… Y esta vez, el oji azul no pudo retenerlo. Segundos después, se escucharon varios quejidos de dolor.

[_Fin del pensamiento de Sasuke]_

Sasuke_-niichan_. – Lo llamaba con cara de preocupación, ya le había llamado varias veces pero, parecía no escuchar, no reaccionar. Tronó los dedos frente al rostro del Uchiha. Alivio, reacciono.

Ladeó su cabeza para orientarse, se había metido en sus pensamientos por unos instantes. – ¿Qué pasa? – Ahora si parecía pregunta aunque, siempre con ese tono serio. – ¡¿Uh?! – Fue lo que emitió el azabache sorprendido. Su rostro se torno sonrojado. No entendía porque… – Sakura. – La nombró con cierto asombro.

- Sasuke… _-kun_. – Fue su respuesta en el _abrazo_, si, lo estaba abrazando, al hermano que la odiaba, al hermano que desde un principio no quiso una hermanastra, al hermano que no la quería desde que puso un pie en esa casa, al hermano que en ese momento… correspondía al abrazo torpemente. – Gracias. Gracias por defenderme.

.

.

- Estas seguro, yo creo que se llevan de maravilla. – Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras ubicaba la llave en el cerrojo para poder abrir la puerta, mientras su esposo cargaba las compras de su esposa.

- Mikoto, no te hagas. No hay una buena relación hermano-hermana entre Sasuke y Sakura, lo sabes bien. – Sentenciaba en pose seria. Quería que de una vez su esposa admitiera la triste realidad del asunto que, pudriese empeorar. Aunque, seguramente ella nunca lo haría, ellos –más que todo ella– siempre quisieron una niña.

- Nunca ha habido una _buena_ relación de esa clase, querido. – Aclaro haciendo adorables mofletes. Abrió la puerta lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia la sala con su marido detrás de ella. – Si no, pon como ejemplo a Itachi_-chan_ y Sasuke_-chan_, y son hermanos. – Trataba de convencer que las preocupaciones de su marido estaban totalmente erradas.

- _Um_. Pero de igu–

- Ahí tienes tu ejemplo, cariño. – Corto su esposa para mostrarle algo. – Mira. – Dijo orgullosa, apuntando al par que estaba en el sofá. – Mira nada mas, se quedaron dormidos. – Comentó sonriendo. – ¿Ves?, no tienes que preocuparte, son como unos _hermanos_. – Mencionó subiendo hacia su habitación. – Mas bien… Hay _otras_ cosas de que preocuparse. – Suavizó sus facciones, sonrojada a lo largo de lo que subía los escalones hacia su habitación compartida con su marido.

.

Uchiha Fugaku pudo escuchar un leve "_te espero_". Sonrió. – Si que me preocupo. – Alegó para sí con desconcierto en su voz. – Me preocupo por _todo_. – Aseguró. Echó un vistazo de desconfianza hacia los que descansaban plácidamente en el sofá, no podía negarlo.

_Algo le preocupaba__... Y no, no era la hermandad. Lo sabía bien._ Y estaba totalmente que ella, su esposa, también lo sabía.

.

.

Abrió los parpados perezosamente. – 12:49 p.m. – Se dijo adormilada. – Ya es muy tarde. – Aseguró mientras miraba el reloj que se encontraba frente a _ellos_. Se sonrojó, sonrió y se acomodo mejor en el pecho del azabache. Comenzó a acurrucarse, buscando calor. – Sasuke_-niichan_. – Fue lo que murmuro antes de querer volver a dormir.

- ¿_Hm_?

Todo el sueño que había sentido se le fue al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su espalda por segundos. Estaba segura que él, si estaba totalmente despierto. – ¿Sasuke_-niichan_? – Se sorprendió de ella misma hasta de aunque sea poder mencionar su nombre, titubeaba ante la cercanía.

- Ya… ¿Ya te vas a tu habitación? – Preguntó de la nada, con voz ronca y seria.

No pudo emitir sonido alguno. Iba a decir que "si" pero, algo dentro de ella se lo impidió puesto a que, solo negó con la cabeza. Rodó su mirada hacia el piso por los oscuros ojos del azabache puestos sobre ella demandando un porqué. No sabía que decirle, solo algo fue a atinar. – Hasta mañana, Sasuke_-kun_. – Dijo antes de acomodarse junto a él.

Dudó pero, decidió en hacer lo mismo que la peli rosa. Se recostó mejor, apoyándose sobre el sofá. – Hasta mañana… Sakura. – Fue también su respuesta en un susurro antes de tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a él posesivamente. Poco a poco, fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormido como la oji jade.

.

- Ahora lo comprendo _todo_, Sasuke. – Se explicó en voz baja. Sonrió complaciente, antes de proseguir hasta su habitación susurro haciéndole ensanchar su sonrisa. – Entonces, se pondrá divertido entonces… - Ultimo comentario antes de observarlos por última vez en esa noche y retomando camino hacia su cuarto, sería una larga noche, Uchiha Itachi tenía muchas cosas que _planear_.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Sip, el ultimo de los dialogos fue Itachi xD.  
No quisiera un hermano como el, ni como Sasuke tampoco LOL.  
Pero, aqui ya comenzo el SasuSaku :D, eso de la bronca de Sasuke vs Gaara comenzara el sgte cap, creo o_oU, bueno,  
es que ya queria comenzar levemente con el SasuSaku; y creo que ademas de la bronca comenzare tambien con el  
NaruHina (L). :D .. Bueno, espero que les aya gustado =D_

_~ Reviews?  
_


	9. IX: Plan one: Classmate

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. – Step Sister [historia] © _DarkSky._

Adv: A.U/U.A – Incesto.

Leve: OcC

Romance–Drama

.SasuSaku – NaruHina – NejiTen – SaIno – Gaa_x_.

* * *

**••• STEP SISTER •••**

**-x-**

**IX: Plan One: Classmate.**

**

* * *

**.

Rechinando los dientes con frustración, cólera. Peor que, las risas burlonas de su amigo, las chicas viéndolo descaradamente sonrojadas pidiéndole con la mirada para llevarles a la cama, el mal día. Y para el broche de oro: Su castigo impuesto por su hermano mayor. Mentalmente se preguntaba aun, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, no lo sabía; ¿o tal vez si?, dio un profundo respiro para tratar de calmarse. Por lo menos funcionó en algo.

- ¡Buenos días, Sasuke_-sempai_! – Y la cólera lo embargo nuevamente al escuchar la voz chillona de una chica que, ni siquiera la conocía. Por lo menos le trataba con algo de respeto.

En respuesta soltó un simple bufido. Miró fijamente a la chica: Pelo largo y oscuro, buen cuerpo, se le podría decir que es linda. Terminó de examinarla con rapidez. Suspiró. Igual, no le interesaba, no le importaba aunque ella sea una de _las chichas populares_ de la escuela.

El Uzumaki, normal, se quedo ahí esperando a que la joven terminara con la declaración de amor. – Ha, la pobre en que se ha metido, espero que al _teeme_ se le ablande el corazón y no la humille. – Pensó con lastima para con la chica el rubio, recordando los varios antiguos desplantes que el azabache había hecho a otras muchachas que, raramente, ya no hacía de esa manera cruel. – Ahora que lo pienso. – Emitió para sí. Se alejó unos pasos más atrás para así, dar más privacidad a la joven para declararse, mas libertad al _teeme_ para que rechace, para dar menos vergüenza a la joven, y especialmente para expresarse más escandalosamente sobre el estado cambiante de Uchiha Sasuke.

.

- Maldito Naruto, se está escapando. – Pensó, tachando a su amigo de cobarde. – Ya verá cuando lo vea. – Amenazó al rubio. Mas ocupado en sus pensamientos, amenazas sin cuidado que, no escuchaba, ni prestaba pizca de atención a la inocente declaración por parte de la chica.

- … Y por eso Sasuke_-sempai_. Yo, ¡yo lo _amo_! – Lo difundió sin vergüenza, gritando a todo pulmón.

Algunos pasaban de la dichosa declaración –especialmente los hombres– un tumulto de chicas se formaron alrededor, sonriendo maliciosamente, sabían lo que pasaría. El azabache la haría quedar mal, como el ya había hecho con ellas, y de las maneras más vergonzosas posibles. Los varones ya estaban cansados de esa clásica escena, que una chica grite a los cuatro vientos "Te amo Sasuke", no era algo nuevo. – Pobre Sasuke. – Comentó uno. Ellos ya sabían que a Uchiha Sasuke detestaba esa clase de chicas que, se le aventaban.

Rodo los ojos, la observó. Tenía una mirada inocentona la chica quien se le acababa de declara. – Um. – Emitió el Uchiha mientras pensaba en una manera no tan ruda de negar el amor ya confesado, difícil trabajo para él, no tenía mucho tacto para esta clase de cosas, ¡era muy directo! – Tú no me gustas. – Fue la respuesta. Maldijo, se dio cuenta que no era la sutilidad que estaba buscando. Posó su mirada fríamente sobre la chica, mierda, iba a llorar. Y así lo hizo. Sus oídos le estaban comenzando a doler de tan agudo chillido quejándose porque él no la correspondía y lo injusto que era al no quererla. Frunció el seño, resulto ser una niña mimada.

- Muy mal, Uchiha. – Decía, negando con la cabeza. Se acerco al oji negro, dando pasos lentos, sonriendo con levedad. – Espero que no hayas sido así con tu _hermanita_. – Sonó como advertencia, frunciendo el entre cejo. Lo que acababa de decir, nadie más que Sasuke escuchó.

- No son tus asuntos, Sabaku No. – Respondió, sonando despreciativo. De mala gana. Aunque sea un _gran_ amigo de su _hermanita_ no se rebajaría con su orgullo. – Lo que haga con mis _hermanos_ es mi problema. – Aseguro frívolamente. Suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse en vano. Dio la espalda al peli rojo, y decidió retirarse de ahí antes de que, perdiera la paciencia y comenzara una pelea con él.

- Primer día. – Emitió. Todos alrededor escucharon, las expresiones claramente demostraban que no entendían que el peli rojo quiso decir con eso

No voltio totalmente su cuerpo para verlo, solo giró su rostro, lo miro sin comprender. No había entendió al igual que el grupo de curiosos que los rodeaba pero, de igual manera, no preguntó.

- Tu castigo. – Fue la respuesta ante la duda no preguntada del azabache.

Seguían sin entender pero, el azabache cayó en cuenta. El peli rojo se percato, enmarco una sonrisa indescifrable que, hizo enamorar a algunas chicas que estaban en el curioso grupo.

Había sido suficiente para él como para entender a que se refería, ¿Como no lo iba a descifrar si era una de las cosas por la cual se estaba quejando toda la mañana?, lo único que pudo hacer fue, maldecir a su hermano mayor como lo hacía siempre.

.

**[•••]**

.

- Cambio de asiento. – Sentenció el maestro Kakashi después de una disculpa sin importancia por la tardanza el cual todos sus alumnos, tacharon la excusa como una verdadera mentira, ¿Quién en sano juicio se _perdería por el camino de la vida_?, o inclusive, ¡¿qué profesor usa la misma excusa todos los días?! Pasó la mirada por todo el alumnado en la clase, miradas descontentas encontró. Algunos a punto de abrir la boca para protestar y comenzar con el escándalo. – Sin quejas. – Advirtió incomodo ante esa situación pero, tenía que hacerlo. – No habrá cambios por ningún motivo. – Fue el aviso.

- ¡Ah! – Quejas. El profesor claramente se lo esperaba.

Antes de comenzar, el peli plateado hecho un ojo sobre su escritorio. Que decepción a si mismo se llevaba diciendo desde la mañana, ¿Dónde había quedado su dignidad?, al parecer, la dignidad se compraba por algunas cosas y mejor, si esas cosas eran de suma importancia de entretenimiento para él. – _Kami-sama_, ¿cómo diantres me deje comprar por un ex alumno? – Se pregunto negando con la cabeza. – Al menos, lo vale. – Dio una sonrisa al ver la secuela de su libro favorito sobre su escritorio. Antes de la venta.

- Otra vez observando ese jodido libro. – Murmuro para el Inuzuka que se encontraba detrás de él, la respuesta sonora por parte de ambos no se hizo esperar. Sin proponérselo –algo ya propio y común en su naturaleza– hizo un escandaloso comentario como para que toda la clase, e incluso, toda la recta de las otras clases escucharan – ¡Qué pervertido! – Exclamó supuestamente indignado el rubio, haciendo quedar en ridículo al profesor, si bien era cierto que ese libro era de cosas _in_sanas, no era para divulgarlas además que, todos lo sabían. Nada nuevo. Toda la clase oyó, y rió –aunque lo hayan querido evitar–. Cuando no el escandaloso rubio haciendo escándalo en plena clase y como siempre.

- Naruto. – Lo llamo tranquilamente. – Te espero el sábado a la misma hora. – Suspiro pesadamente por lo que estaba a punto de decir, se estaba comenzando a aburrir de la misma rutina de todos los sábados desde que comenzó a ser el profesor del rubio, ¡Y de esa clase! – Como _todos_ los sábados. – Finalizó Hatake. Cansancio, cansancio de ver cada sábado la cara del rubio durante cuatro horas en la cual, supuestamente el rubio debe de estar tranquilo, no hablar, y haciendo deberes pero, el rubio hacia todo lo contrario. Nunca paraba de hablar y gritando para toda la escuela, o mejor, para el mundo entero la palabra _"Dattebayo"_ que, ya tenía loco a todos. Pero, ese cansancio no era profundo, para nada.

- ¡Ah! ¡Otra detención! – Gritó el rubio, ya aburrido de cada sábado por las tardes pasándolas con el profesor Kakashi. – Kakashi_-sensei_. – Llamo.

- ¿Si? – Contestó, internamente para cualquier estupidez por parte del rubio. Raras veces, las preguntas del rubio le hacía pensar y tenía que pasar de tema olímpicamente, una pregunta no respondida por parte del Uzumaki debe de ser humillante para un profesor, aunque no lo parezca, casi no sacaba su lado brillante – ¿Donde se meterá ese lado brillante?… Seguro esta en lo profundo de su hueco cerebro – Se auto pregunto y respondió, sonriendo para sí. Puso atención al rubio. Que le tendrá esta vez, si que trae más sorpresas.

Silencio. Estaban esperando por la pregunta del rubio que no llegaba, todos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos con la poca paciencia para con el rubio. – ¡Naruto! – Grito el nombre. El rubio giro a verla. – Idiota, ¡pregunta de una buena vez, para seguir con esto del cambio de asientos! – Demando Yamanaka. Dios, se decía, si que su amigo era un idiota. Pensó dubitativamente, ¡cómo llegaron a ser amigos!

- ¡Ah! – Exclamo entendiendo. - ¿Uh? – La clase lo seguía viendo. – Cerró sus ojos, hizo una mueca. Rostro adorablemente zorruno. – Lo olvide.

Gotas y caídas de asientos para la mayor parte de la clase. – Naruto. Si que eres idiota. – Dijo la rubia Yamanaka negando como si no hubiese solución al comportamiento de su amigo.

- ¡Idiota, yo! – Exclamó indignado el rubio, apuntándose a sí mismo.

- ¡¿Acaso vez a otro idiota en esta clase?! – Volvió a gritar la rubia, burlándose del rubio.

Frunció el seño. – Aquí van de nuevo esos dos. – Murmuró el azache, más para sí.

- ¡Claro que _si_, Sasuke_-teeme_ es un idiota! – Alego al rubio, apuntando a su amigo.

Parpadeo varias veces para analizar. ¿Qué mierda pintaba el ahí en esa discusión? Ah, pues, ahora mismo les diría unas verdades, hoy, de humor Uchiha Sasuke, ¡no está!

Suspiro. ¿Cuánta paciencia podría tener con ese oji azul?, pues más de lo que había pensado. – Bueno, ¡comencemos! – Y dicho aquello comenzó a llamarlos para asignarles sus asientos y compañeros en carpeta.

- ¡Mierda! – Pensó alarmado. – ¡Ya, basta! – Impuso orden. – O se cayán, o se van a la dirección por insubordinación, ¡¿oyeron, Yamanaka, Uzumaki, Uchiha?! – Amenazó. Se calmaron, al parecer molestarse si que ponía en orden a toda la clase. – Bien, ahora sí, comencemos. – Avisó con una sonrisa. – Ya tendrán tiempo para molestarse y pelearse… Cuando termine la clase. – Dijo sonriendo. – Especialmente, Sasuke. – Lo último, lo murmuró.

.

**[•••]**

.

- ¿Por qué llegaste temprano, Itachi_-chan_? – Preguntó en dulce voz, llamando la atención de su hijo. Curiosa de ver a su hijo mayor tan temprano de regreso en la casa.

- Un proyecto, llegare como a estas horas en esta semana. – Respondió sonriendo.

Su madre le respondió a la sonrisa. – Dentro de una hora estará el almuerzo. – Avisó, encaminándose a la cocina.

Asintió. Y se fue, con dirección hacia su habitación.

- Crecen tan rápido. – Pensó, recordando cuando su hijo mayor iba a Transición, luego primaria, secundaria. Ahora la Universidad, si que se sentían orgullosos de él. – Solo faltarían Sasuke y Sakura, yendo a la Universidad. – Susurró. La sonrisa se le borro, sus facciones se le tornaron a una de leve preocupación. – Sasuke y… Sakura. – Fue lo último que emitió, antes de comenzar a preparar el almuerzo.

.

Se hecho sobre su cómoda cama, sonriendo. Se lamentaba de mentir a su madre pero, la causa fue necesaria aunque, por lo menos del todo no mintió. Si había un proyecto pero, eso comenzaría desde mañana, hoy había faltado a clases. – Solo un día. – Se sentía culpable en cierta manera. Chasqueó la lengua, decidió luego, pedir los apuntes a Kisame o Pain. Además, necesitaba hacerlo.

- Su maestro es Kakashi, también. – Alegó en voz baja. – Suerte que Kakashi tiene una adicción con ese libro. – Frunció el ceño con levedad al recordar a veces lo mal profesor que aparentaba ser Kakashi, parecía que le importaba mas leer el dichoso libro que enseñar aunque, mas erróneo no pudo estar. De todas maneras, _"Icha Icha Paradise"_ sigues siendo el Talón de Aquiles del peli plateado. – Comprar a un maestro es conveniente, siempre y cuando la causa sea buena. – Rió con gracia, su hermano menor nunca se enteraría que todo lo había planeado, todo, esa noche… La noche anterior. Ahora que se preguntaba, ¿eso cambiaria en algo sus relaciones hermano-hermana. Eso esperaba.

Tiempo al tiempo. Suspiro más tranquilo, confiadamente. – Me perdí por el camino de la vida. – Se hecho boca abajo, cerró los ojos. – Una perfecta excusa… proveniente de Hatake, nadie se daría cuenta del porque llego Kakashi tarde, ¿Quién se percataría? Si Kakashi llega todos los días tardes, y si no lo despiden es porque el uno de los mejores maestro aunque no lo parezca.

La verdadera razón por la cual el peli plateado llego tarde fue por que Itachi le pidió hablar por un momento. Un favor el cual, al principio, Hatake se negó, Itachi le hizo una propuesta.

_- ¿Quieres el "Icha Icha Paradise" que aun no sale a la venta o no?_

_- Eso no se pregunta. ¿Qué quieres, Uchiha?_

_- Cambio de asientos._

_- ¿Sasuke y quien…? Con tu hermanastra, ¿no?_

_- No._

_- ¿Entonces?_

.

**[•••]**

.

- ¡Tiene que estar loco Hatake! – Gritó furiosamente el Uchiha al saber con quién compartiría carpeta. Fulminando a su maestro a mirada de todos. Esa fue totalmente una falta de respeto.

- ¿Alguna queja, Sasuke? – Preguntó sin importancia, el hermano de este ya se lo había advertido ya que, si no hubiese sido así, ese mismo sábado Sasuke estaría haciendo compañía al rubio Uzumaki en la sala de castigo.

- ¿No ves mi rostro? – Dijo, ofendidamente indignado. No compartiría la misma carpeta con su _enemigo_, no señor. – Claro que la tengo. – Replicó apuntándose a sí mismo, a su rostro. Descontento, con la furia a punto de explotar.

Posó su rostro sobre su mano derecha cancinamente, no tomándose tan mal como el azabache pero, de todas maneras no le agrado la idea. – Claro, y yo estoy muy feliz de tenerte de compañero de carpeta. – Atacó mordaz el peli rojo.

El azache se enfureció. Además que haber compartido la infancia con su _hermana_, era su acido sarcasmo que agregaba cuando lo molestaba. No lo permitiría. Se calmo cuando tomo un leve respiro, tomo una posición más firme. – No me importa cómo te sientas. – Contraataco fríamente.

Sonrió en manera victoriosa, el azabache no entendió el por qué. Rodo los ojos, observando por detrás del Uchiha –quien lo asesinaba con solo mirarle– negó burlonamente. Se paro y alzo la mano en forma de saludo. – Buenos días, Sakura. ¿Por qué tan tarde hoy día?

Y la cólera se esfumó.

- ¡Sasuke, idiota!, la embarraste. – Dio una mental reprimenda a su amigo. Por obvias razones no gritaría lo que pensaba en esos instantes. – Vamos Yamanaka cálmate. – Se decía a sí misma. Aunque todo la moral se le fue al ver la leve expresión de sorpresa por parte del Uchiha, el no tenía la intención de girar a sus espaldas.

Rodo los ojos hacia el azabache y luego pasando hacia el peli rojo. – ¿Qué pasó, Gaara_-kun_, Sasuke_-kun_?

- Nada, Sakura. – Contestó. Formo una imprudente sonrisa. – Solamente que tu hermano está furioso, eso es todo.

Si eso fue una respuesta para tratar de calmar a la oji jade, no sirvió ni mierda.

- ¿Qué? – Se desconcertó. Se acercó temerosa hacia su hermanastro, dudando de que el azabache la rechace. Sabía que ambos no se llevaban de mil maravillas pero, lo que no le cabía en la cabeza era el por qué.

Recordó instantáneamente la noche de ayer, la noche en que durmió con ella. El sonrojo hizo acto de aparición, gracias que, nadie se percato. Se dio cuenta que ya estaba frente a él, la mirada triste. – Es distinto. – Le dijo, mirando hacia otro lado. Hablándole en voz baja, no quiso que nadie escuchara. – Estoy molesto con él, no contigo. – Alegó. Con su mano derecha, acariciaba la parte superior de la cabellera rosada, en forma de compresión.

Su rostro adapto un color rojizo, especialmente sus pómulos. Ese acto, por parte de su hermano, hizo que el corazón comenzara a bombear con violencia. – Sasuke… _-kun_.

El escuchó, el observó, el lo presenció, y el actuaría. – Así como dijiste… Tú tampoco me conoces, Uchiha Sasuke. – Sentenció frunciendo el seño, presenciando con pesadez el panorama entre el hermanito y la hermanita.

.

[•••]

.

- Ven, no fue tan difícil, ¿no? – Todo el alumnado jurarían que fue puro sarcasmo. Sonrió, sus ojos pasearon alrededor de la clase, la mayoría tenía miradas amenazantes. – ¿Quejas? – Un brillo de esperanzas aparecieron en los rostros de los estudiantes –especialmente por parte del Uchiha que, no aguantaba ni un segundo más–. Suspiro, se divertiría con esto. – Bueno, alce la mano quien quiere cambi–

No había ni siquiera terminado de hablar y, más de la mitad de clase había alzado la mano, entre ellos: Gaara, Sasuke, y… Casi todas las mujeres. Hasta un imbécil adivinaría el por qué casi todas las mujeres alzaron las manos, y raramente ese motivo compartido tenía extrañamente nombre y apellido: Sasuke Uchiha. – Naruto. – Le llamo, el aludido presto atención. – ¿Ninguna queja con tu nueva compañera de carpeta? – Pregunto, esperando, más que todo, una posible positiva a la queja.

- ¡No! – Contesto riendo. – ¡Con Hinata_-chan_ no tengo ninguna queja! – Exclamaba, sonriente, mientras abrazaba a la chica que esta tartamudeando cosas inentendibles, a punto de caer. – ¡¿Y tú, Hinata_-chan_?! ¿Tienes alguna queja conmigo? ¿Te quieres cambiar de asiento? ¡Verdad que no! ¿No Hinata? – Bombardeo con preguntas a la Hyuga. Samaqueando la oji perla de un lado a otro, riendo sin parar.

De las pocas palabras balbuceadas por la chica fueron simples negaciones a cambiarse de asiento que, estaba bien y sin queja alguna. El rubio esbozo una sonrisa.

- Bien, veamos. – Comenzó leyendo el libro, disimuladamente pasando un ojo por todo el grupo que había levantado la mano. – Y las alumnas, ¿Por qué quieren cambiar de asiento? – Que estúpida pregunta había hecho, inclusive ni el rubio la hubiese hecho. Se maldijo en ese momento.

- ¡Ella no me cae! – Respondió con desaire una de ellas.

- ¡Esta es una zorra! – La otra respuesta fue mas atrevida.

- ¿Disculpa?, tu eres la puta que quiere sentarse con Sasuke_-kun_. – Ataco la chica que, en la hora de entrada había profesado al Uchiha su amor.

- ¡Tú te lo declaraste perra!, ¿o no te acuerdas cuando te rechazo fríamente? – Dio al clavo, la otra muchacha ya tenía la mirada vidriosa.

El escándalo entre las mujeres, enamoradas del mismo personaje, comenzaron a discutir. Si no paraban pronto intentarían por matarse. Nadie quiso meterse.

- ¡Cierren el pico, joder! – Exclamó furiosamente.

- Pero, que problemático. Ino, no hagas tanto escándalo. – Trató de apaciguar, aunque conociendo a la rubia, sabía que era en vano. Inclusive, peor la hizo enfurecer.

- ¡A callar, Shikamaru! – El aludido solo suspiro. – ¡Y ustedes! – Dijo apuntando al grupo de chicas con rostro amargo y ofendido. – Déjense de pelearse por el _baka_ de Sasuke.

Las chicas se sorprendían de esa clase de confianza que había entre la Yamanaka y el Uchiha. Envidia. Si, envidiaban ese lazo de amistad. Giraron sus rostros hacia el Uchiha para ver si encontraban una mirada asesina, molesta, o por lo menos algo seria pero, no. Solo hallaron una furia mal disimulada con una frase "Vaya manera de defender", haciendo que su amigo, Uzumaki, ser riera escandalosamente. Bajaron la cabeza, mentalmente diciendo todo lo que pensaban para la rubia.

El silencio apareció en la clase, el rubio había parado de reír mientras las jóvenes maldecían por lo bajo, y el profesor, Hatake, aprovechando el tiempo en leer una interesante parte de su libro _nuevo_– brindado por su ex-alumno–, suspiro al darse cuenta que no hubo sonido por algunos instantes.

- Bien, entonces. – Comenzaba nuevamente pero, estaba vez no preguntaría. Ni interesado en que ocurriera una nueva riña por Sasuke y defendido por Ino. Alzó la vista desde el libro a sus alumnos que lo miraban expectantemente. – Si no les gusta sus nuevos asientos. – Estaba totalmente que sus alumnos aun les quedaba la llama de la esperanzaba viva en ellos. – Mierda. – Pensó. – ¿Llama de esperanza? – Suspiro derrotadamente. No debe compartir mucho tiempo con Maito Gay, fue su razonable conclusión. Posó el libro sobre la carpeta y sonrió desinteresadamente a sus estudiantes. – ¡Pues, se aguantan! – Dios, siempre quiso decir eso.

La esperanza de las chicas de sentarse con Uchiha Sasuke.

La esperanza de que Sasuke no se sentase con Gaara.

La esperanza de Gaara de no sentarse con Sasuke.

Se fue a la mierda.

- Maldito bastardo. – Susurró el Uchiha. De ahora, sus días en la escuela serian largas. Peor teniendo al peli rojo de por medio cada día en la escuela. Se enfureció. Giró el rostro hacia el lado contrario donde se encontraba el peli rojo. Observo a Yamanaka, quien le saco la lengua instantemente. Frunció con levedad él entre cejo. Paso de la rubia, ahí estaba la peli rosa, compartiendo asiento con la rubia. –Agradeció que esta vez, ambos rubios, El Uzumaki y Yamanaka, no compartieran asiento– No se percato cuanto tiempo la miraba, despertó de la ensoñación cuando su _hermanastra_ lo saludo haciendo gestos con la mano, riéndole. Sonrió con levemente. Giro su rostro, la completa sonrisa se le había formado.

- Y yo que pensé _solo_ que eran celos de hermano, Uchiha. – Murmuró hacia el oji negro. Claramente, no estaba complacido con lo que decía pero, estaba seguro que era verdad. El simple hecho era que, tal vez un hermano se comporte así pero, un _hermanastro_ no puede comportarse tan protectoramente. – Mira que me equivoque. Era más que eso, ¿no?

El Uchiha, en respuesta soltó un sonoro bufido, frunciendo el cejo.

- Lo tomare como un sí. – Fue lo último que sentencio.

- Tómalo como mierda quieras. – No fue para nada respetuoso con el pelirrojo y, nunca lo seria.

.

[•••]

.

Rió, rió con ganas, como no lo hizo hace mucho. ¿Así que todo eso había pasado por un simple cambio de asientos en un salón de clase normal?, ahora entendía por qué su hermanito tenía una cara de cólera y como si el mundo se le hubiese vuelto contra el ese día. Su hermano sí que no soportaba su pequeño Club de Fans.

- ¿Una pelea de mujeres por Sasuke? – No tenía intenciones de dejar de reír.

- Exacto, Itachi_-niisan_. – Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. – Sasuke_-niichan_ parece que es muy popular. – Acotó mostrando una sonrisa.

- Si, eso parece. – Le dijo más tranquilo. – Pero, si las chicas conocieran como es en realidad Sasuke, entonces ellas estarían alejadas de él, como si el fuese el repelente andante. – Bromeó. Ambos rieron. – Bien. – Vio la hora, ya era tarde. – Tienes que irte a dormir. – Ella asintió.

- Hasta mañana, Itachi_-niisan_. – Se despidió con una sonrisa. Giró la perilla. – ¿Uh? – Dio un salto al ver quien se encontraba frente a ella. – Sasuke_-nii-niichan_.

- _Hm._ – Buscó con la mirada, lo encontró. – Itachi. – Lo nombró con voz áspera.

- ¿Sasuke_-niichan_? – Su mirada expresaba temor como su hermano miraba al mayor.

- Vete a dormir, Sakura. – No pidió, ni petición. Ordeno. La giro a ver al sentir que no se iba. Suavizo la mirada. – Ve… Ve a dormir.

Su mirada jade se dilató con levedad, mostrando una débil sorpresa. Su voz ya no se había sentido tan fría. Asintió mientras que emitió: Hasta mañana, Sasuke_-niichan_. – Con una sonrisa, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

El denso silencio y el choque de miradas. El menor de mayor de ambos intento abrir la boca para comenzar. ¿Qué era lo que quería?, pero, el menor ganó.

- Cambio de asientos. Que el bastardo sea mi compañero de asiento. ¡Todo eso fue tu idea! – Y esta vez, su mirada ya no seguía suave, y su voz regreso a ser fríamente áspera.

.

* * *

.

_Espero que les aya gustado. =D,  
contiene un leve NaruHina, y un poco de SasuSaku... Losiento!, quize poner mas SasuSaku pero, ;___;  
sniff. n.n El sgte se comienzan a ver los sentimientos de Sakura por Sasuke. 3 y ayudaremos a Naruto  
que se de cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata para con el .w..  
Mi imaginacion o, es que esta algo largito -o es lo que quiero creer xD._

_Sin mas, cuidence! :D, hasta el sgte cap! 3._

_.  
_

_**.~** Reviews?  
_


	10. x: Fear

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi — Historia © DarkSky/DarkOtakuMdl

Género: Romance/Drama

Advertencia: Universo Alternativo/Leve OOC

Parejas: SasuSaku/NaruHina

* * *

••• **STEP SISTER •••**

—**O—**

**X: Fear**

**

* * *

**

"Cambio de asientos, que el bastardo sea mi compañero de asiento, ¡todo eso fue tu idea!"

Rió ante la acusación que, él pensaba que era sin fundamento ni pruebas para ello. Se paró de su cama, aun, manteniendo la sonrisa. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Preguntó. Quiso averiguar hasta cuanto podía llegar la capacidad de su hermano para indagar, descifrar, y armar el rompecabezas o, tal vez cuanta cólera le tenía para acusarle por cualquier cosa mala que le pase –lo cual parecía que, lo segundo era más probable–, suspiró pacientemente.

Enmarcó arrogante su sonrisa, esa era la pregunta por la cual había estado esperando. "Lo sabes bien. _Icha Icha Paradise_." Y esas fueron las palabras mágicas, sabía que el mayor entendería con la palabra clave el cual, era el nombre del libro preferido del mismo profesor, Hatake Kakashi. Frunció levemente el seño, conocía a su hermano; Uchiha Itachi estaba pensando en algo, por qué, _él _había perdido. Sonrió irónicamente: Su hermano perdió en su propio juego. "¿Y bien?" Comenzó con voz tentadoramente victoriosa para su venganza por ponerle junto con ese maldito peli rojo. Disfrutaría este momento por el resto de su vida.

Su expresión facial se había tornado seria desde que había mencionado el nombre del libro, si, no podía negarlo. Sasuke lo había averiguado… ¿_Y qué_? "¿Qué hiciste para que Hatake te lo dijera?" Indagó sin más y ni se dio el tiempo para negar lo obvio. Ni siquiera se tomo un momento en defenderse contra la acusación de su hermano menor.

"Pero, ¡Pero qué cinismo!" Gritó mentalmente, lo sentía chocante. ¿Con que cara?, ni siquiera su hermano mayor se había dignado a disculparse como, cualquier persona que estuviese errada lo hubiese hecho. Una "x" apareció rápidamente en su sien, gruñó notoriamente, la cólera comenzó a correrle por la venas. "¿Es lo único que tienes que decir…?" Murmuró, difícilmente parecía una pregunta por el tono que usó el azabache y que, más parecía una demanda.

Hizo una sonrisa comprensible, no era estúpido, entendía a lo que Sasuke se refería pero, no le daría el gusto además que, no estaría bien. Su mirada se torno profunda, "todo no gira alrededor de ti, Sasuke." Fueron sus pensamientos aunque, el sabia que sus padres lo habían tratado y educado así, como el perfecto, superior de los demás... como un _Uchiha_. El porqué de su actitud arrogante surgió así, de esa manera pero, conforme a lo que seguía creciendo, iniciaron recién a tratarlo como lo que era, una persona, mejor que las demás pero, como una persona… con _defectos_ y virtudes. Y su padre fue el primero en hacérselo saber, la peor clase de humillación para Uchiha Sasuke. Suspiró pesadamente. "No." Comenzó por contestar, intentó hacer el ambiente menos pesado formando una ligera sonrisa. El menor alzo la mirada para enfrentarse. "Ya, vete a dormir que tienes que ir a la escuela temprano." Le hizo saber mientras le daba la espalda y acomodando su cama para que, también él se vaya a acostar. "Ah, mañana es el segundo día con el amigo se _nuestra_ hermanita." Recordó.

Un gruñido por parte del menor fue lo que escucho el mayor antes de que este tirara la puerta, haciendo que el sonido haga un leve eco por el pasillo.

* * *

"¡Joder!" Renegó cuando ya estuvo solo en su cuarto, echado sobre su cama boca arriba, observando el techo del cuarto, junto los ojos, y frunció el seño. "Recién hoy acabó el primer día." Ubicó las palmas de sus manos sobre su rostro, que pesadilla había sido. ¡Esa fue la peor idea que le pudo ocurrir a Itachi! Chasqueó la lengua al recordar las últimas cuatro horas compartiendo la carpeta con Sabaku No.

"_Aléjate de mí."_

"_¿Y quién quiere acercase a ti?"_

"_Qué mierda haces aquí entonces, ¿Hm?"_

"_Estaba con Naruto y el te estaba buscando. Es muy agradable, ¿lo sabías?, será un buen ami—"_

"_¡A callar!, Naruto no sería tan estúpido para ser tu amigo."_

"_¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo que le caiga mejor?"_

"Bastardo." Insultó con cólera. Unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. "_¿Acaso tienes miedo que le caiga mejor?_" Aunque no lo admitiera, en cierta manera esas palabras que había mencionado ese pelirrojo lo habían hecho reflexionar. Cerró las palmas con fuerza, sus uñas se incrustaron levemente. Acaso, primero su hermanastra, su familia, ¿¡y después su _mejor_ amigo que le agrade ese endemoniado pelirrojo!? Ese maldi—

"_Dice, ¿Dos horas de detención después de la escuela? ¿Hoy?"_

"_¿Qué pasa Uchiha? ¿Acaso estas sordo?"_

"_Hm."_

"_¡A mí no me hagas 'Hm' Uchiha!, ¡Que soy la directora, exijo respeto!"_

"_¡Tsk!"_

"_Muy bien, suficiente. ¡Cuatro horas en la sala de detención!"_

"_¿Uh? ¡Porque me duplico las horas!"_

"_Por maldecir a tu compañero de carpeta, faltarme el respeto, replicarme."_

"_Pero—"_

"_¡He dicho!"_

Se sentó al borde de la cama, su rostro denotaba una mirada furiosa. "Cuatro horas… En detención… Mierda, nunca me había pasado esto." Se sintió decepcionado, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si sus padres se enteraban de eso? O peor, ¡si Itachi se enteraba de eso! "Demonios." En ese instante se sintió como una desgracia para su orgullo, su apellido. Frunció el seño, ni siquiera el Uzumaki en un día había conseguido cuatro horas, negó con la cabeza. "No, ese _dobe_ gana a quien sea con esas estupideces," se dijo al recordar que varias veces se había quedado hasta la noche, especialmente en primaria; tan tarde que hasta Iruka_-sensei_ le invitaba Rammen como _cena_. Chasqueó la lengua, la directora sí que debió de estar de mal genio o, bebió demasiado. "No imposible." Negó la última idea ya que, más bien, cuando toma demás es más complaciente con todos los estudiantes, incluyendo el rubio. Se echó nuevamente a la cama, necesitaba relajarse.

"…Si, entonces te veo mañana en la escuela."

"Así es, Sakurita."

En ese momento Uchiha Sasuke se había preguntado si lo que sentía casi explotar dentro de sí se llamarían celos de _hermano mayor_ cuando reconoció instantáneamente las voces fuera de su ventana y sin dudarlo se asomó por la ventana para comprobarlo. "Demonios." Murmuró, no se había equivocado de quienes eran. Una presión se sintió en su pecho que el cualquier instante haría explosionar con violencia. "No, esto no está bien". Fue el golpeteo mental de la razón. Sabía que estaba equivocado que, eso, eso no eran solo celos de un hermano mayor; comenzando con que, el nunca quiso una hermana. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su rostro, su corazón comenzó a palpitar. Intento calmarse, estaba funcionando.

"_Mantén la postura, Sasuke._" Se sintió estúpido al decirse eso. Se sentó con brusquedad a su cama. "No puede ser." Ya había llegado a su conclusión que maldecía. Su labio tembló por el temor.

"¡Sasuke-_niichan!_"

Joder, ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser ella? Se paró de su cama, dio rápidos pasos con dirección a la puerta y tomo el pomo. "¿Qué?" Fue una pregunta dura y fría en lo que, mirándola a los ojos notó que ella se entristeció. ¿Por qué demonios las mujeres tenían que ser tan sensibles?

Sus ojos esmeraldas rodaron para así, no enfrentarse contra los de su hermano. Para que, su hermano no pueda leer lo que está pensando o sintiendo. "Er—tu—umm—tu… Tu no—novia está esperando—te en la—puerta Sasuke-_niichan_…"

Alzó una ceja, la duda se reflejo en su rostro. Iba a discrepar pero, la aclaración llego rápidamente al escuchar el chillón griterío proviniendo de una sola persona —que desgraciadamente él conocía— la entrada y que no precisamente tenía el placer que le favoreciera.

"¡Sasukito, mi amor!"

Al Uchiha, lo único en lo que se le había ocurrido en ese instante era que, por un milagro —o tal vez un golpe de suerte— sus padres no estaban, especialmente por su padre.

* * *

Ella, con tristeza en los ojos observo como su hermano iba dejando el lugar, llegó hacia la puerta de la entrada a calmar a la pelirroja. Cerró los parpados y a paso lento fue llegando a su habitación. Ya era algo tarde, y se sentía cansada. Había tomado una ducha, era el momento perfecto para dormir además que, mañana iba a ver clases.

"No, no tengo sueño." Susurró en queja. Giraba de un lado a otro tratando de ubicar un lado cómodo para descansar. Se incorporo en un instante después de que se le había ocurrido una idea. "Iré a ver a Itachi-niisan," anuncio a sí misma con alegría y con una sonrisita en su rostro. Busco unas pantuflas rosadas que lucían más claras que su cabello. Salió de su habitación con dirección al cuarto de su hermano mayor. Giró la perilla y al abrir la puerta, "Sasuke-niichan."

Rodó su mirada, intento girar solo lo suficiente e aguantar su cólera ya que, al verla, le recordó a Sabaku No, frunció el seño. Sin percatarse llamó su nombre, "¿Sakura?"

Tembló un poco, "¿Si?" Murmuró, pestañeo algunas veces por los nervios ante la mirada fría de su hermano.

"¿A dónde vas a estas horas? ¿Con quién—?" Ni siquiera se supo porque había comenzado a interrogar. Se maldijo por dentro, se sintió como un estúpido, el nunca actuaba así, no señor. "Mierda, no…" su corazón palpito con ferocidad ante la idea—que esperaba que sea errónea—sobre lo que le estaba pasando, sintiendo.

"Er, yo—yo iba a ver—a ver Itachi-niisan," respondió con temor y no entendía porque su hermano le cuestiono gélidamente pero, con rapidez le contesto. Le pareció que estaba enfadado pero, no se atrevería a preguntar. Ahora que razonaba, parecía que todos en la escuela le tenían respeto, o algo similar además de ser popular, especialmente entre las chicas, como Karin. Agacho su rostro, "Karin," recordó. No le agradaba la idea de que tal vez su hermano este enamorado de ella, tampoco de alguna otra chica de la escuela. "Sasuke-niichan."

La voz de su hermana lo saco del ensimismamiento. "_Uhm_," emitió, fijando su mirada en la de ella. En sus pupilas se podían reflejar su rostro de su hermanastra.

Sus pupilas se dilataron, "¡Tonta! ¿Cómo le vas a preguntar eso?" Se gritó mentalmente. ¿Cómo le iría a preguntar _eso_?

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No na—nada," menciono con desgano.

"¿Qué pasa?" Repitió, sabía que no le estaba respondiendo con la verdad y eso le incomodo, no le gustaba que le paseara además, algo le preocupaba y _deseaba_ saber sobre que era.

"¿Estas molesto conmigo?" No era la verdad, aunque no estaba tan lejos de cómo en sentía, no quería que su hermano se enojara con ella, no él. "No lo estas, ¿verdad?" Indagaba inocentemente, su rostro se torno rosáceo y su mirada vidriosa.

Se sorprendió pero, como siempre, no lo demostró. Se sintió mal consigo mismo, estaba todo el tiempo molesto y desquitándose con la persona equivocada, ella era siempre quien pagaba con las discusiones que el tenia con el amigo de _ella_. "…No," le respondió con dificultad, apenas tuvo la suficiente conciencia para hablar. "Sakura, yo—." no le dejo continuar, no reconoció en que instante su hermana ya estaba junto a él, abrazándolo. "¿Sakura?" Musitó.

Lo miro a los ojos, se le notaba sorprendido, abrió los labios, "lo siento, perdóname, Sasuke-niichan," se disculpo antes de arrojarse con dirección a sus labios, y besarlo. Una lagrima resbalo con libertad, "Sasuke-kun…"

Se extraño ante el comportamiento de su hermana, pero no entendió porque se disculpo. Suspiró, sonriendo, comenzó a responder al dulce beso, "Sakura…"

* * *

"Ahora si…" pensó, una sonrisa traviesa surco su rostro.

"_Ninguno de los dos podrán negarlo, hermanitos…"_

_

* * *

_

.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, me tomo tiempo este capi, lo tenia hace un tiempo a medias, pero le faltaba algo, partes SasuSaku, y quede conforme con esto. x/3  
Gracias por leer! 3

~Reviews?


	11. XI: Nobody knows what's in your heart

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi — Historia © DarkSky/DarkOtakuMdl

Género: Romance/Drama

Advertencia: Universo Alternativo/Leve OOC

Parejas: SasuSaku/NaruHina

* * *

••• **STEP SISTER •••**

—**O—**

**XI: Nobody knows what's in your heart.**

**

* * *

**

"Uh—hu—ah… Ya casi llego." Murmuró para ella al ver a unos cuantos metros el gigante edificio frente a ella, la escuela. Suspiró vagamente, un recuerdo del orfanato paso velozmente por la mente; en cierta manera extrañaba el lugar. Desde que nació su único hogar había sido ese lugar, no había conocido nada fuera de sus paredes. Al parecer los encargados pensaban que todo lo que necesitaban se encontraba ahí adentro, quizás no había suficiente presupuesto para criar a todos los niños y adolescentes, "o tal vez querían que cuando alguien saliera de las paredes del orfanato viera el mundo exterior y hacer la salida sea más sorprendente, así no tendría en la mente regresar al orfanato…" Sonrió vagamente. Tomó aire.

Llegó al salón, no había nadie. Era la primera en llegar, miro su reloj de muñeca—que Mikoto le había regalado el primer día que pisó la casa Uchiha—y no se sorprendió al ver ni un alma había en su clase, mas había uno que otro estudiante en la escuela. "Soy una cobarde," rió amargamente. Al haber huido después del beso que le dio a su hermanastro mayor, Sasuke, se escondió en un rincón de la casa hasta que sintió que este se había ido a dormir y así, se escabulló a su propio cuarto. "Ni siquiera tengo el valor de verle a la cara," se recalcó cuando se recordó que se había levantado al amanecer para así no toparse con su hermano ni tener que verle la cara. Chasqueó la lengua, sabía que todo de todas maneras sería inútil, igualmente, lo tendría que ver cuando las clases comenzaran. Volvió a chequear su reloj, mordió su labio inferior. Cuarenta minutos. Eso era el tiempo que le restaba. Se sentó en su sitio, ya llegaran algunos estudiantes, y pronto con ellos, su hermanastro. Aunque pareciese que cuarenta minutos era una gran suma en tiempo, para ella era casi mínimo. Suspiró. Se recostó sobre su carpeta y se acomodo cerrando poco a poco sus ojos.

* * *

"¡Despierta!"

"¡Ah!" Sakura respondió al grito contra su persona. Tragó saliva fuertemente al ver la persona frente a ella, la persona que le había acabado de gritar. "Karin," la nombró en susurro.

"Qué asco, tan temprano y viéndote la cara." Hizo un gesto de repugnancia, luego ladeó la cabeza varias veces. Aun no había nadie. "¿Dónde está Sasuke?" Inquirió con tono altanero, viéndola firmemente a los ojos. "Responde," avisó velozmente perdiendo la paciencia por solo ver al hermanastro de la peli rosa.

"Uh—hu, no—no sé," respondió francamente mientras hizo un además de querer irse de la clase. "¡Ugh!" Se quejó cuando sintió que la pelirroja le jaló fuertemente del brazo, sintiendo un dolor punzante. "Karin, ¿Qué haces?" Cuestionó en potente voz, girando su rostro. Y volvió a gemir de dolor cuando sintió un bofetón en su mejilla derecha.

"¡A mí me respondes, me hablas, me tratas bien y con respeto!" Escupió mordaz, mirándola con furia y aun poniendo más fuerza en el agarre en el brazo de la oji jade. "¡¿Entendiste?" Exclamó con su chillona voz cerca al odio de Sakura. "¿Tu qué crees? ¡¿Por qué eres su hermanastra Sasukito te aceptara esa actitud?" Gritó con rabia, tirando el brazo de la peli rosa.

Ahí en el piso, doliéndole las palabras que la de lentes le dijo. "Hermanastra…" Murmuró.

"Exacto, solo eres una hermanastra, ¿a quién crees que le es más importante a Sasukito? ¿Tu—su hermanastra? O yo—su novia. ¡Así que, ubícate!" Y con esas últimas palabras, la pelirroja se fue del salón. Dejando a Sakura en su propia soledad y trance.

* * *

"¿Uchiha Sakura?—¿Sakura? ¿No se encuentra?," mencionó incómodamente dudoso, ya que, juraría que la había visto muy temprano por la mañana. "Uchiha Sasuke," lo llamó.

"Presente," contestó al profesor, Hatake Kakashi, prestándole mínima atención.

"¿Tu hermana, Sakura, está enferma?" Inquirió al hecho que no estaba presente en clase.

Sasuke ladeó nuevamente, solamente ubicó a sus amigos y uno que otro compañero de clase pero, no la ubicó a ella. "No—no—hum—si. Se quedo en casa." Argumentó a sabiendas que era totalmente una mentira. No estaba enferma—pero tampoco sabía dónde se encontraba. Chasqueó la lengua monótonamente. "¿Dónde estará?" Se preguntó en más para sí, en voz baja. Se había extrañado que no la vio desde ayer en la noche, ¿acaso no le quería ver a la cara? Se acomodó en su asiento, no eso no podría ser.

"Bueno… todos están aquí; por excepción de Gaara y Sakura," informó el profesor. Prestando poca atención más su vista total estaba puesta sobre un libro en una de sus manos.

"Oh, mierda." Masculló Naruto tragando fuerte. Sin girar su rostro, rodo sus ojos hasta ver la silueta de su amigo, Sasuke. "Ugh," sonrió de lado sarcásticamente. El último comentario de su profesor no le agrado para nada al azabache—y eso se notaba claramente en la frustrante mirada del Uchiha. "Sasuke—calma, no—hum—no creo que este con Gaara." Trató de calmar, rogando mentalmente que sus palabras fuesen escuchadas y acertadas.

Sasuke, ante la preocupación del rubio, solo gruñó.

"Bueno, te lo mereces, idiota. Y tú lo sabes," se metió la rubia, Ino. "Que le habrás hecho, tarado." Atacó mirándolo a los ojos.

Sasuke no podía negar que tal vez tuviese algo que ver, al principio tampoco la había apoyado, después por incomodarse porque paraba mucho tiempo con Itachi, además se desquitaba el coraje y sus celos de Sabaku No, y para terminarla con broche de oro… se besa—Sasuke sacudió su cabeza. Se percato que Ino lo miraba persuasivamente con la mirada, como si quisiese sacarle algo y en respuesta, el azabache desvió su mirar.

"¡Lo sabia!" Exclamó con indignación la Yamanaka "¡¿Que le hiciste?"

Ante el interrogatorio y las preguntas lanzadas; la expresión de Naruto también se tornó a una con indignación, "¡Sasuke!" Gritó su nombre, "¡¿A qué se refiere Ino con _que_ exactamente le hiciste?" Chilló apuntándolo acusadoramente.

El azabache se ruborizo y acto seguido contraataco, "¡¿Qué mierda tienen en la cabeza?" Replicó el Uchiha comenzando a alzar la voz al tono de los rubios.

"¡No! ¡La cuestión en si seria, ¿qué tienes _tu_ en la cabeza?" Naruto exclamó; parándose abruptamente de su sitio junto al de Sasuke. Esta vez, todas las miradas se posaron ellos tres.

Y ellos no dieron cuenta.

"¡Piensen primero lo que dicen, idiotas!" Agregó el Uchiha nuevamente, sintiéndose indignado a la pregunta con doble sentido en el interrogatorio hecho por los dos rubios.

"¡Y tu piensa lo que _haces_!" Atacó Yamanaka, esta vez recalcando al punto que quería llegar. Mas estas palabras todos estaban ya entendiendo pero, no captaban de quienes supuestamente se estaba hablando. La frase hecha hizo que medio salón se sonroje, especialmente las mujeres ante el tono con doble sentido de la última palabra.

El Uchiha estaba a punto de golpear al rubio y seguir con el insulto contra de sus amigos, pero el profesor se paro en frente de ellos, "¡Uchiha, Uzumaki, y Yamanaka—FUERA DE MI CLASE!

* * *

Escuchándolo quejarse y las maldiciones que mandaba al aire, Yamanaka tornó su vista hacia el azabache. "¡Jodete, Sasuke!" Replicó a sus insultos, "tú sabes que si Sakura está con Gaara es porque es tu culpa." Respiró profundamente, "Y te estás desquitando con nosotros porque sabes que es cierto, ¡algo hiciste!"

El azabache chasqueo la lengua a lo que dijo Yamanaka. Si estaba furioso, sus amigos lo sabían, el mismo lo sabía, _ella_ lo sabía. Sus amigos estaban acostumbrados, pero ella no. Aunque ahora, pareciese como si hubiese hecho algo imperdonable ya que estaba siendo criticado, o es que algo les pico a sus amigos esta vez. Suspiro pesadamente y se dio cuenta que el rubio le miraba gélidamente. "¿Qué?" Inquirió sin interés.

"Sasuke—idiota, espero que, lo que dice Ino no sea cierto." Alegó, claramente preocupado más por la peli rosa que por el mismo Sasuke. "Espero que no te vayas a arrepentir de lo que hiciste." El rubio observo al oji negro, alzando una ceja—no entendiendo lo que le estaba tratando de decir. "¡Tarado! ¡Me refiero de lo que tú y Sakura—chan _hicieron_!" Exclamó hablando más fuerte de lo normal.

Ahora sí, Sasuke había entendido las palabras resaltadas; ya que su rostro enrojeció ante lo dicho—y aun mas cuando algunos alumnos en los pasillos escucharon lo gritado, y al igual que Sasuke, también se sonrojaron—por vergüenza ajena.

En segundos, ambos rubios fueron arrastrados por el Uchiha, sin delicadez o cuidado alguno, por los pasillos de la secundaria.

* * *

"¿Qué?" Cuestionó inseguro de lo que acababa de oír. Giro—dándole la espalda, y tomó aire, respirando profundamente. Posó su mirada en la vista brindada desde la azotea del colegio. Suspiró, "no entiendo. Hice lo que te prometí, lo cumplí… pero sigo sin entender por qué." Murmuró, ni tan bajo ni tan alto, pero lo suficientemente fuerte y entendible para que su acompañante escuchara.

Bajó su mirada hacia el piso, luego a sus zapatos y así quedo contemplando. No teniendo la valentía de alzar la mirada y verlo a los ojos. "No me odies, por favor," pidió. Sus ojos amenazantes con soltar lagrimas si la petición se denegaba. "Gaara…" Musitó su nombre mientras se atrevió a alzar la vista, decepcionándose que este le seguía dándole la espalda.

"¿Por qué me estas pidiendo esto?" Esta vez giro a verla.

"Porque no quiero que me odies…" Respondió, en voz suave, como si fuese lo evidente.

"No, no eso." Frunció levemente el ceño. "Si no, porque… siempre estuvimos apoyándonos unos a otros—estuve ahí para ti en lo que pude… ¡No…! No me mires así, no te estoy reclamando." Advirtió, intentando asegurar por ver las lágrimas de la peli rosa tocando el frio piso de la azotea. No, obviamente no estaba reclamando, nunca lo haría. Solo quería dejar en claro lo que sentía—lo que quería. No iba a dejar las cosas así de fácil por lo que simplemente podría ser una confusión. "Una absurda confusión," pensó esta vez para sí. "Sakura," la llamó. Ella instantáneamente lo miró a los ojos—teniendo su completa atención. "Sabes que te estás confundiendo, ¿lo sabes verdad?" Presiono mentalmente a la oji jade con sus respuestas, "mira Sakura… yo—tu sabes que lo que paso entre tu—"

"¡Son unos meros idiotas!" Fue el reclamo hacia otros que detuvo a Gaara de sus puntos de vista. "Pensando estupideces, ¡y peor! ¡Chismoseando a todo el mundo—…" Sasuke frunció el seño ante percibir que no eran los únicos salteando clases. "Sakura… Gaara." El desprecio en el tono de voz al nombrar al último fue claramente notado por los presentes.

Silencio se formo entre los cinco, miradas de odio entre el peli rojo contra el azabache y vise-versa. La peli rosa, el rubio y la rubia en cierta manera se sentían como si sobraran en esa batalla entre ellos dos. "Sasuke, no ahora—vámonos." Ino comenzó con romper el amargo y prolongado silencio. Naruto la apoyó asintiendo con la cabeza. Por un momento la oji jade había pensado que se hubiese podio lograr asesinar unos a otros mas solo con los ojos.

"No—yo me voy," sentenció Gaara dando pasos largos. "Al parecer, ustedes tienen conversación pendiente en la cual por ahora, yo soy el que esta sobrando." El peli rojo pudo escuchar el susurro de la oji jade mencionando su nombre, mas no volteo. Antes de llegar a la puerta que, mostraba las escaleras con dirección a las clases; paso por el lado de Yamanaka, luego Uzumaki, y por último, "Uchiha…" Todos los presentes lo observaron, tomando total atención. "No te la dejare nada fácil…" Y con ese murmuro desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

"Uchiha, respetado apellido, millonarios con privilegios, buenos modales y excelente comportamientos por los miembros de la familia—¡JA! ¡TONTERIAS!" Se quejó el rubio, regresando de la azotea; con Yamanaka a su lado derecho. "Si esa nota fuese por lo menos de algo cierto, los dos hermanitos no se hubiesen salteado todo el día de clases. "¡Y además que el idiota de Sasuke no es alguien para respetar tampoco!"

"¡A callar con tus quejas!" Exclamo frustrantemente. Desde que se separaron, el rubio no comenzó a hacer otra cosa más que quejarse—como siempre. "¡Como si tu también fueses alguien de quien tener respeto!" Contraatacó Ino, haciendo que el rubio se silenciara totalmente.

"¿Cómo mierda terminamos siendo buenos amigos?" Se preguntó el rubio en voz alta.

"Tuviste suerte, estoy segura de ello." Se burló la rubia sonriendo sarcásticamente. El rubio rió abiertamente con ella, "al igual de la suerte que tuviste que Hinata se enamore de ti." Por lo agregado, la sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció.

"Insisto, ¿cómo mierda es que somos amigos?"

La rubia no parecía tener algún problema en seguir dándole la contra al rubio pero, una silueta de una muchacha aparecía del pasillo. Una sonrisa marco su rostro cuando logro identificarla. "Hinata—chan," la llamó.

Ante el nombre mencionado el rubio poso su mirada hacia donde Yamanaka observaba. Un brillo apareció en sus ojos cielos, "¡Hinata—chan!" También se unió al llamado de la rubia.

"Naruto—kun, Ino—chan." Mencionó para sí y se encamino a dirección de ellos. "Los estaba buscando—y a Sasuke—san también." Ambos rubios alzaron cejas en duda. "Kakashi—sensei se percató que saltaron clases." Aclaró.

"Mierda," ambos murmuraron. "Esto es la puta culpa de Sasuke, joder." Se quejó nuevamente el rubio mientras comenzaba a dar pasos al salón de clases, siendo seguido lado a lado por Yamanaka y Hyuga. "Otra suspensión para el sábado."

"Oh—si como no—ya no es novedad," dijo Yamanaka perezosamente. Suspiro al escuchar las replicas sin sentido de rubio, rodo la vista alrededor y noto algo. En respuesta sonrió suavemente sin que los presentes lo notaran al ver cómo; el Uzumaki con Hyuga disimuladamente se cogían de las manos—tratando en vano que, Yamanaka no se percatara de ello. "Inocentes," musitó agrandando mas su sonrisa.

* * *

"Ahora sí," aclaró su garganta y observándola fríamente, como queriendo leer sus pensamientos. "Creo que este es el lugar perfecto," dijo mirando su alrededor. Siendo el parque, en la densidad entre los árboles. "Hm… A aclarar lo que se tiene que aclarar." Habló en voz fría.

Mas ella solo asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior ante la futura tertulia que tendría en segundos con su hermano—nastro. "…Sobre lo—de… Gaara," intentó iniciar. Pero el bufido del azabache negó a continuar.

"Poco o nada me importa Gaara." Escupió en voz intimidante.

Frunció el ceño en confusión. "…Hu—si no es lo de Gaara… entonces…"

Sasuke mostro una egocéntrica sonrisa de lado.

"Tenemos que aclarar lo de anoche."

* * *

x

xx

xxx _Nobody knows what's in your heart ~ Nadie sabes lo que hay en tu corazón._


End file.
